Sauvons Internet !
by Produit
Summary: Bienvenue en 2016 où règne Martin Decaville, une sorte de dictateur qui détruit Internet et met la télé sur un socle d'or. On ne sait pas grand-chose de lui. Bien évidemment, il a détruit YouTube, les youtubers avec. Venez, et découvrez comment nos vidéastes favoris se battent pour Internet. Ils sont les révolutionnaires. Ils sont l'espoir des internautes.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Je tiens à préciser que Alexis B (LinksTheSun), Bob Lennon, Mathieu Sommet, Fanta et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas !

En fait, y a Martin Decaville qui m'appartient quoi... Eurk.

**P.S**** :** Voilà, je commence cette nouvelle fiction en espérant que ça plaise ! ^^ Je pense que je posterai tous les Samedis, sauf empêchements. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 28 Avril 2016, 20h43, domicile Sommet.

_**B**onjour, et bienvenue en 2016._

_Les temps ont bien changés depuis 2014. Mais pas comme nous les voulions ou les imaginions. Nous pensions, nous, internautes et partisans d'Internet, que la télé finirait par s'écrouler. Qu'elle devenait obsolète. Et bien, nous n'avions pas totalement tort. Seulement, les choses ont pris une autre tournure. Je dois vous avouez que, je n'y croyais pas non plus lorsqu'il a débarqué. Lorsqu'il a prétendu être plus fort que nous tous rassemblés. Je ne le croyais pas, non. Mais même moi, je me trompais. S'il n'avait pas débarqué, la télé n'existerait peut-être plus. Et Internet serai encore un média libre. Là est le problème. Il a débarqué._

_Je suis navré, vraiment, de vous avoir déçu. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire. D'ailleurs, à l'heure où j'écris ce pavé, il doit être entrain de racheter le réseau social sur lequel je compte le poster. Et l'effacer. Le raser. L'anéantir. Mais j'aimerai vous demander, avant la fin d'Internet, des tas de choses. Je suis confus, les questions se bousculent dans ma tête, et il m'est difficile d'en choisir quelques unes. Alors en voilà trois :_

_\- Que pensez-vous de moi, maintenant ?_

_\- Comment doit-on réagir ?_

_\- Comptez-vous respecter les règles de ce fou ?_

_J'en ai encore pleins. Mais, celles-ci suffiront. Surtout, répondez-y franchement. N'hésitez pas à m'en poser, vous aussi. Vous m'avez suivi durant presque 5 ans les copains. Parce que maintenant, vous êtes mes copains. Alors, merci._

_One love._

_Mathieu S._

_**Voilà, plus qu'à le poster. J'espère qu'ils répondront. Et qu'ils ne seront pas trop déçus de moi**_, pensait l'ancien présentateur de SLG, en se relisant.

Il posta son pavé et appela son ami et acolyte Antoine, sur Skype. Aucune réponse. Il se leva et se prépara un bon café. Il le méritait après tout, non ? Bien sûr que si qu'il le méritait. Il était sans emploi, sans YouTube, sans Internet, sans rien. Lorsqu'il revint, sa tasse remplie à la main, près de son ordinateur, son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il se demanda de qui provenait le fameux message, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre.

**Message de Alexis B, reçu à 20h46.**

_**S**alut ! Ça va ?_

**Message de Mathieu S, envoyé à 20h47.**

_**C**oucou. Pas vraiment, et toi ? Y paraît que t'as trouvé un emploi. Raconte._

**Message de Alexis B, reçu à 20h48.**

_**M**oi ça va, attends j't'appelle._

**Message de Mathieu S, envoyé à 20h48.**

_**O**k._

Le petit brun s'assit dans son canapé, attendant l'appel de son ami. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'autre ex-youtuber pour l'appeler, Mathieu décrocha directement, emmenant son téléphone tout contre son oreille.

**«** _Allô ?_, fit-il.

\- _Re ! Dis-moi pourquoi ça ne va pas s'il te plaît_, demanda la voix de l'autre côté du portable.

\- _Bah, j'm'en remets pas…_

\- _De ?_

\- _Bah tu sais, de l'autre bouffon de Martin Decaville._

\- _Ah. Tu sais, je n'ai pas apprécié non plus. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Seulement, j'ai pas le droit de gaffer. Pour mes frères. Alors j'applique les nouvelles règles et je me tais. D'ailleurs… Je sais que tu vas me détester mais…_

\- _Mais quoi ?_

\- _Mais je bosse sur le tournage d'un film. Enfin, sur le montage._

\- _Et ?_

\- _Il passera à la télé…_

\- _T'es un corrompu alors ? Comme Fanta ?_

\- _On n'est pas corrompus Mathieu, seulement on ne peut pas. Tu sais très bien que Fanta fait ça pour Madame Fanta. Pas pour lui._

\- _Ça ne change rien._

\- _Si. Il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de finir comme Bob. Tu te souviens ? Et aujourd'hui on ne sait même pas où il est et si il est encore vivant…_

\- _Ok, bon…_

\- _Mathieu ?_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Je… C'est peut-être un peu gay mais… Enfin… Voilà, j'voulais juste te dire que, même si aujourd'hui tout est… changé, différent. Et bien, je veux que tu saches que ça a été un plaisir de partager ma passion avec toi. Toutes ces conférences, nos abonnés en commun, nos bières partagées, nos petits coups de pouces… Ces moments où un fan nous reconnaissait et puis que son visage s'illuminait, rien que parce que deux de ses youtubers préférés étaient devant lui. Bah, c'était magique. Et ça a été d'autant plus cool avec toi._

\- _Mh. Ok, c'est un peu gay. Mais, t'as raison. C'était super, mec. Et justement, je veux défendre tout ça. Pour nous. On a le droit de vivre d'un truc qu'on aime, non ? Avant YouTube, je travaillais au MacDo, plus jamais ce genre de boulot naze. Et puis, j'veux défendre tout ça pour nos abonnés. Je leur dois bien ça._

-_Je comprends, t'en fais pas. Je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail._

\- _Ouais, à plus tard Alex'._

\- _Au revoir Mathieu._ **»**

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse et s'allongea dans le canapé. Il réfléchissait. Tout était allé si vite… Il se rappelait exactement de ce moment…

***FLASHBACK***

Il était en plein montage quand tout à coup, un énorme bruit avait retentit. Dans tout Paris. Le petit brun s'était avancé près de sa fenêtre pour constater avec horreur que la Tour Eiffel venait de s'effondrer. Plusieurs tanks s'étaient placés autour du cadavre qu'elle était désormais. Les yeux bleus du présentateur de SLG s'étaient agrandit. Son téléphone avait sonné, il avait décroché. Antoine au bout du fil :

**«** _Allô Mathieu ?_

\- _Ouais ?!_

\- _T'as vu ?!_

\- _Ouais._

\- _Oh putain mec, je flippe là. J'suis en voiture, ça te dérange si je viens chez toi ?_

\- _Non pas du tout, en fait viens, j't'en supplie !_

\- _Ok je suis là d'ici vingt minutes._** »**

Comme promis, vingt minutes plus tard, Antoine entrait dans l'appartement du petit brun. Sans un mot, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Pendant une trentaine de secondes. Ce fut le plus chevelu qui rompit le silence d'un simple :

**«** _Allons voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas._ **»**

Un hochement de tête de la part du plus petit et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils remarquèrent, de la foule, un homme en costard, sur un des tanks. Il était de taille standard, cheveux blonds, les yeux verts. Un homme en motif militaire lui tendit un micro. Et c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il déclara :

**«** _Bonjour, je m'appelle Martin Decaville. Je suis votre nouveau président. Enfin, votre nouveau gouverneur plutôt. Désormais vous serez sous mes ordres. N'ayez crainte, seuls quelques petits changements seront fait durant mon règne_, il ricana, _et j'ai déjà quelques petites choses à vous dire._ **»**

A cet instant précis, les deux youtubers s'étaient regardés. Ils avaient compris. Ils avaient compris à quel point ce mec allait changer leur vie.

**«** _Premièrement, je tiens à préciser à tous les petits geeks ici présents que la télé ne sera pas obsolète, comme vous le dites si bien, en France. Pour preuve ! L'une de mes lois indique que les français regarderont au moins la télé 3h par jour. Si cette loi n'est pas respectée, le citoyen hors-la-loi se verra être sanctionné par mes soins._ **»**

La foule s'indigna.

**«** _Aussi, je vais faire quelques travaux dans Paris, afin que les hors-la-loi soient punis devant toute la ville, toute la France. Vous verrez, au bout d'une dizaine de personnes, vous ne serez plus retissant à m'obéir. D'ailleurs, je vais renommer Paris. Désormais, vous habiterez à Decaville. Et vous ne serez plus parisiens mais decavillois. Mes félicitations, mes amis._ **»**

Nouvel indignement de la foule. Un homme sortit d'ailleurs de la foule en hurlant, fou de rage :

**«** _Internet ne se laissera pas faire ! Jamais vous ne pourrez changer ce media, jamais la télé ne reviendra au goût du jour, et non monsieur ! Non ! Je ne suis pas decavillois mais parisiens. Non mais !_ **»**

Cet homme, Mathieu l'identifia en moins de temps qu'il le faut. Grand, maigrelet, cheveux brun mi-longs et un peu frisés. Non, impossible. Bob Lennon venait de défier ouvertement un mec armé jusqu'aux os.

C'est sans étonnement, que le petit aux yeux bleus vit son ami se faire menotter. Le pauvre hurlait à plein poumon, hurlait qu'il était libre, parce que tel était la devise française.

**«** _LIBERTÉ, ÉGALITÉ, FRATERNITÉ !_, scandait celui qu'on surnommait le Roi Lennon.

\- _Haha, mon pauvre ami. Désormais la devise française sera la suivante : DECAVILLE, NOUS T'OBÉISSONS._ **»**

La foule ne s'indigna pas. Un silence s'était installé. Personne n'osait protester. Presque tous connaissait, ne serai-ce que de nom Bob. Le voir se faire si facilement balayer les avait probablement retournés.

Et le règne de Decaville ne s'était pas arrêté là. Après quelques mois de travaux, les sous-sols de la ville s'étaient transformés en prison et on pouvait désormais observé dans les rues, de grandes dalles de béton. Sur chacune reposait une paire de menottes. Et seulement quelques jours après ces installations, les dalles furent occupées par des hors-la-loi. Ceux qui se révoltaient, ceux qui refusaient les nouvelles règles se voyaient attachés sur ses dalles pendant plusieurs jours. Jours pendant lesquels ils mourraient de faim, de soif. Tant que personne n'osait les nourrir, ils ne mangeaient pas. Martin Decaville avait déclaré que les habitants pouvaient nourrir les condamnés. Mais tout le monde savait que ces habitants-là seraient surveillés et cernés. Alors personne n'osait. Généralement, ces condamnés restaient une semaine puis on les conduisait au tribunal, avec pour seul juge Martin Decaville en personne, soit ils avaient déjà été jugés et on les montrait aux habitants une dernière fois avant de les emmener dans les sous-sols. Tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient pas regardé la télé durant 3 heures, ou qu'ils postaient des choses trop random sur Internet.

La France entière devait respecter ces fichues lois. Et le pire, c'est que Decaville rachetait Internet tout doucement. Personne ne savait où il trouvait l'argent ni même de où ce mec sortait lui-même mais en seulement deux ans, il avait déjà racheté Google, YouTube, Instagram, SnapChat, et il visait désormais Twitter et Facebook.

Les internautes n'avaient rien pu faire et tous les youtubers s'étaient vu perdre leur métier.

***FIN DU FLASHBACK***

Mathieu se redressa, il prit son portable pour lire l'heure : 21h36. Il alluma la télévision. Il devait la regarder pendant une heure encore.

_**Courage, ou tu finiras comme Bob mec**_, se dit-il en pensant à son vieil ami.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran, seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Encore une fois, la chaîne de Decaville en personne proposait un reportage sur les condamnés. Cette fois-ci, on suivait le parcours d'un certain Henry, un mec qui devait avoir la quarantaine, une famille à nourrir. Mais ça, Decaville s'en fichait. Henry avait regardé la télé durant une heure seulement en deux jours. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se laissa absorber par le reportage. On y voyait son jugement, joué d'avance, son attente sur la dalle, que l'on surnommait à présent les Dalles de la Faim, son chemin jusqu'aux sous-sols, mais ça s'arrêtait là. On ne montrait jamais les sous-sols. Jamais.

Après avoir regardé la télé, Mathieu l'éteignit et s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau. Wow, déjà plus de 500 commentaires, les internautes étaient vifs, ils devaient certainement attendre son pavé depuis un bon bout de temps.

Enfin, son téléphone se mit à sonner, appel entrant de Antoine D.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour le prologue, bon, je sais que la chute est moyenne mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. :( Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et moi je vous dis à Samedi prochain ! :) N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une petite review, j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre !

En attendant, prenez soin de vos tulipes !


	2. Chap 1 : L'arrestation

**Disclamer :** Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des personnages figurant dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient, mis à part Didier Malouvre et les hommes en motif militaire.

Je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette fiction mais la connerie qu'elle est m'appartient quand même !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kalincka :** Yop ! Merci beaucoup ! Il faut dire que j'ai une imagination... débordante ! Bonne lecture à toi ! :D

**Deponia :** Salut ! Merci. Voici la suite. Je te rend ta strangulation. Bonne lecture. Produit. :p

**Jafaden :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^' Voilà ma réserve pour aujourd'hui ! J'suis pas une trèèèès grande fan mais j'aime bien Bengui, oui. Bonne lecture !

**JulietteDWR :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je dois t'avouer que je comprends pas vraiment ton message. Même si nos histoires se "ressemblent" (mais peu à mon goût), tu as ton style et moi le miens, en plus, ni toi, ni moi étions au courant de la fiction de l'autre, non ? J'espère que ça te perturbera pas trop ! Mais si tu lis ma fiction, bonne lecture ! Dans tous les cas, bonne continuation :)

**Yume resonnance :** Hello ! Oui, mon prologue ne m'a pas suffit pour m'expliquer correctement, et j'ai oublié que vous n'étiez pas forcément dans ma tête, donc que vous savez pas forcément ce que je sais. Ok, c'est bizarre à dire. :/ Je ne sais pas m'expliquer, mais en gros, j'espère que ce chapitre va aider un peu, je pense qu'il est plus descriptif en tous cas ! Bonne lecture !

**Ranne-Chan :** Hi ! Merci ! Je ne connais pas 1984, ni Orwell, mais je devrai m'instruire un peu plus moi. Justement, voici la suite ! :D Je sais que pour l'arrestation de Bob, j'ai pas vraiment géré, le chapitre 1 est un peu plus travaillé que le prologue, donc j'espère me rattraper. Merci encore et surtout bonne lecture !

Bon bah... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Enfin, son téléphone se mit à sonner, appel entrant de Antoine D.

**«** _Allô, Mathieu ?_

\- _Ouais, pourquoi tu m'appelles mec, ça va ?_

\- _Oui, oui t'en fais pas. J'voulais juste te dire que Fanta nous invite à prendre une bière ou deux chez lui demain soir. Tu viendras ?_

\- _Euh… Oui j'pense. Mais, pourquoi c'n'est pas lui qui m'appelle ?_

\- _Bah… Il avait peur que tu l'envoies chier, comme vous êtes en froid en ce moment. Il tenait à ce que tu viennes. Après tout c'est l'occasion de revoir d'autres ex-collègues, non ?_

\- _Pfff. Je viendrai, t'en fais pas. C'est pour quelle heure ?_

\- _Vers 20h._

\- _Ok… Au fait, mec ?_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _T'as trouvé un emploi ?_

\- _Je te le dirai demain soir, pas le temps là tout de suite._

\- _Tu te fou de ma gueule, t'as vraiment quelque chose à fai…_ ***BIP BIP BIP***_…re à 22h30 ? OH LE SALAUD._ **»**

Mathieu, un peu énervé, jeta son téléphone dans le canapé. Après quoi, il reporta son attention sur les commentaires de son statut. La plupart d'entre eux étaient réconfortants, du style :

_**S**alut Mathieu ! Maintenant, je pense que tu ne t'aies pas assez battu, toi et même les autres youtubers. Mais je vous comprends ! Vous restez mes idoles, au fond, et j'aimerai vous soutenir mais je ne sais pas comment… Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire… L'autre dictateur va surement gagner. Et oui, je vais respecter ces règles, parce que ma famille a besoin de moi. Mais t'es un mec super, t'en fais pas !_

Leur famille. Mais lui, il n'avait pas de famille. Sauf si on considère que Wifi était son fils… Non. C'était un chaton, il avait juste besoin d'être nourri. C'est tout. Alors, était-il vraiment seul, maintenant ? Avant, il n'y avait pas de doute sa famille, c'était les autres youtubers. La meilleure famille du monde. La meilleure de toutes.

Les commentaires défilaient dans le reflet de l'écran des verres de ses lunettes. Mais un sortait du lot. Il était comme suit :

_**B**onjour ou bonsoir Mathieu. Je te considère juste comme un mec déchu. Mais toi et les autres vous ne vous battez même pas, vous vous laissez ranger comme des chaussettes. Je me demande où est passé le révolutionnaire qui désignait la télé comme un média dinosaure avec Antoine Daniel. Moi, je croyais en vous, et vous, vous vous laissez malmener par un mec en costard cravate ? J'y crois, moi. Alors, pourquoi pas vous ? Je pense que la seule manière de réagir c'est de se révolter, relever la tête et leur cracher à la figure. Bien qu'il ne reste plus que moi à la maison, pour garder mon fils, je ne respecterai pas leurs règles. Mon fils a besoin d'un père qui se bat. Pas d'un père qui se tait et porte juste son bracelet de TV. Je sais que mon commentaire passera inaperçu. Mais j'espère que tu le liras Mathieu. Parce que mon fils a besoin d'un meilleur monde pour grandir. Il n'a que 10 ans, il ne comprend pas encore._

Waw ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il y avait encore des gens qui y croyaient ! Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il y croyait ? Il n'aurait certainement pas su dire pourquoi, mais il se saisit immédiatement de son clavier, pour répondre à ce mec, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Didier. Didier Malouvre. C'était lui, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. C'est peut-être ce qu'avait ressenti Bob, le jour où tout avait commencé, à Paris. Plus rien à perdre ? Alors on se bat quand même. Les mots fusaient dans sa boite crânienne. Par où commencer ? Bonsoir ? Merci ? J'y crois ? Il serra la mâchoire en essayant de se concentrer. Son talon venait s'écraser à terre répétitivement, prouvant son stress. Il ne savait vraiment pas par quel mot débuter. Il ferma ses paupières. Stop. Penser. Il les rouvrit, un feu dansant dans ses yeux. Aller, peu importe par quoi commencer, le reste serait le plus important.

_**B**onsoir, Didier. Déjà merci, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors je vais me battre pour toi et ton fils. Et pour tous les autres. Je suis sûr que mes anciens collègues seront du même avis que moi. Tu as raison. Et je suis certain que tu es un bon père. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu me donnes le nom de ton fils, que je sache à qui m'excuser, hormis toi, d'avoir agi un peu en retard. Merci encore._

Voilà. C'était un peu moche, comparé aux textes construits qu'il avait l'habitude de poster mais tant pis. Il reprit la souris de son ordinateur dans sa main droite, et cliqua sur "Envoyer". Étrangement, la page chargea. Son ordinateur était performant d'ordinaire. Et poster sur Facebook n'avait rien de difficile à charger. Une idée vint se loger dans l'esprit du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

_**Oh non ! Oh non non non ! Putain de merde, pas tout de suite !**_, pensa-t-il, en panique.

La page, après avoir charger quelque secondes, affichait désormais un grand : **ERROR. Page inaccessible.**

Quoi ? Inaccessible ? N'importe quoi. C'était juste Decaville qui venait de racheter le réseau social. Ou simplement le supprimer en France. C'était injuste. Il s'apprêtait juste à répondre au mec qui l'avait résonné. Ce Didier… Didier comment déjà ? Malouvre ? Oui, ce Didier Malouvre ne saurait probablement jamais qu'il allait contribuer à la rébellion de Mathieu Sommet. D'ailleurs, Mathieu Sommet, parlons en. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et jura. Cette journée était officiellement de la merde. Il était temps d'aller se coucher pour lui.

* * *

Mercredi 29 Avril 2016, 19h30.

Mathieu sortit enfin de chez lui. Il commença à marcher, en direction de chez Fanta. Car non, Fanta n'habitait plus la Réunion. En fait, presque tous les anciens youtubers étaient venus s'installer sur Decaville. La ville oui. Enfin, disons Paris quoi. Même l'équipe Breut avait quitté son éternelle Bretagne pour s'engouffrer dans les méandres de la ville la plus atroce de France. Ah non, vous ne vous imaginez pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Vous pouvez oublier les belles maisons, ou les banlieues pavillonnaires qui la bordaient en 2014. Aujourd'hui, en 2016, elle a bien changé. Désormais, le sol n'est qu'une couche de poussière, et lorsqu'il pleut, car ô combien de fois il pleut sur Decaville, cette poussière se voit réduite en boue. Heureusement pour notre cher Mathieu, il a plu il y a quelques semaines seulement, et le sol est l'équilibre parfait entre poussière et boue : un sol meuble. En dehors du sol, les maisons aussi ont changés. Passant de grands bâtiments à petits ouvrages qu'une brise ferait presque choir. Et devinez ce qui trône en plein milieu des rues ? Vous n'avez pas d'idées ? Et bien les Dalles de la Faim. Parfaitement. Elles se situent en plein milieu, laissant sur leurs côtés des rangées de maisons, qui se tournent vers elles. Simplement pour que leurs habitants se rappellent qu'ils doivent respecter les nouvelles règles pour ne pas finir comme les occupants des dalles chaque fois qu'ils sortent de chez eux. Ainsi, alors que l'ancien présentateur de SLG se rend chez un ami à lui, il peut admirer à sa droite, des hommes, des femmes et parfois même des enfants, accrochés à ces dalles par des chaines. Souvent, la peau sur les os, parfois déjà morts. La plupart l'interpellent, réclamant juste une miette de pain. Mais… Le petit brun ne peut pas se le permettre. Il est surement déjà surveillé par Martin Decaville. Alors, l'homme au regard bleu tourne la tête vers les maisons et se jure qu'il n'est pas un monstre. Coiffé de son chapeau, le quasi-trentenaire arrive enfin devant la maison de celui qui reste, malgré les tensions, son ami.

Le petit aux yeux bleus sonne à la porte. Mais personne ne vient ouvrir. Il faut dire qu'il est en avance. Il sonne à nouveau, se penche contre la porte de bois et discerne un semblant de pleurs. Alors, inquiet, il s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte, son pack de bières à la main. Et il découvre, là, sur le canapé, Fanta, sa tête dégarnie entre ses mains.

**«** _Euh… Mec, ça ne va pas ?_ **»** demande-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Mathieu pose le pack de bières au sol, retire sa veste et son chapeau, qu'il pose soigneusement sur le porte-manteau de son ami, et il s'avance vers ce dernier. Une fois assez prêt, il s'assoit à ses côtés sur le canapé et remarque avec regret que son ancien collègue détient une photo de Bob, qu'il a posé sur la table basse. L'invité se saisit de l'image en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule du malheureux.

**«** _Mec… J'suis désolé_, dit-il, plus que sincère, _il me manque aussi. Mais, tu sais, il a réagi comme un roi, comme le Roi Lennon._

\- _Il était mon meilleur ami, Mathieu. Si j'avais été à sa place, il serait venu m'aider… Et moi, je n'ai rien fait._ **»**

L'invité aux yeux bleus hocha la tête tandis que l'autre s'effondrait désormais dans ses bras.

**«** _J'aurai du l'aider ! Mais… Mais je n'ai rien fait, Mathieu ! Rien !_, hurla le chauve, tiraillé entre colère et regret.

\- _Calme-toi…_, fit son ami d'une voix rassurante.

\- _Je ne suis pas un bon ami._

\- _Bien sûr que si, si ça avait été Antoine, je pense que je n'aurai rien su faire non plus. Mais c'est tombé sur Bob, ne t'en veux pas. T'y es pour rien._ **»**

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Mathieu serra Fanta dans ses bras, rien de gay, je vous assure. Son hôte se remit doucement à sourire et rangea la photo de Bob dans un tiroir de son bureau. C'est fou comme l'ancien présentateur de SLG était doué pour remonter le moral ! Ça devait faire une dizaine de minutes que le petit brun était arrivé et l'on sonna à la porte. Fanta s'empressa d'ouvrir, on ne pouvait pas lire sur son visage qu'il avait pleuré, il avait retrouvé le sourire. La team LinksTheSun entra, non pas sans montrer leur enthousiasme. "Madame Fanta" rentra peu après, et Mathieu apprit qu'elle était partit acheter quelques boissons à la dernière minute. Kriss de Minute Papillon, Le Fossoyeur de Film, Antoine Daniel, Benzaie et bientôt les frères Grenier firent leur entrée, non pas sans bonne humeur. La soirée débuta, comme toujours avec la famille YouTube, dans les rires. La petite troupe parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'à tomber sur le sujet, qui finalement les séparer tous un peu; Internet. Chacun ajoutait son petit commentaire quant à ce qu'il était devenu. Peu à peu, la discussion prit une tournure nostalgique, et Mathieu jugea que c'était le bon moment. Alors, il déclara, d'un ton sérieux :

**«** _Les mecs, qu'est-ce qu'on fou là à se plaindre alors qu'on pourrait tous les envoyer chier ? Il reste encore Twitter. On pourrait très bien faire appel à tous nos anciens abonnés et se révolter !_ **»**

Antoine lui adressa un regard désolé. Comme à un gosse qui ne peut pas avoir le jeu de ses rêves. Le petit brun avait horreur qu'on le regarde comme ça. Et encore plus quand c'était son meilleur ami. Il chercha le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, qui était d'accord avec lui. Il croisa alors celui d'Alexis. Ce dernier baissa les yeux en direction de son bracelet de TV. Mathieu comprit. L'ancien présentateur du Point Culture essayait de lui faire savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts. Pas assez équipés. Et il avait raison. La colère bouscula toute ses pensées en un quart de seconde et, dans un râle désespéré, l'homme aux yeux bleus tenta de s'arracher ce fichu bracelet. Ce fichu bijou qui le surveillait. Ce fichu gadget qui calculait les heures qu'il passait devant son écran de télé, celui qui prenait son pouls pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas simplement posé le bracelet sur le canapé de son appartement. Un gémissement plaintif suivi son râle coléreux; il s'était simplement fait mal et le bracelet était toujours en place sur son poignet. Il releva les yeux vers Alexis, son ami le regardait comme Antoine désormais. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête, et découvrit Frédéric, un peu désolé, mais un peu compréhensif. Il ne voulait pas qu'on soit désolé pour lui ! Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque, tout à coup, la porte de s'ouvrit, enfin, se brisa, laissant entrer une vingtaine d'hommes armés en motif militaire.

**«** _Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, messieurs !_ **»**

* * *

Rebonjour ! J'espère que le Chapitre 1 vous a plu -comme la pluie lel- et que vous n'allez pas me tuer. S'il vous plaît ? ...

Sur ce, moi je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! Sauf si je me foire et que je prends du retard, auquel cas vous seriez -exceptionnellement- autorisé(e)s à me tuer.

Je vous prie d'agréer, lecteurs, mes salutations distinguées. Et si vous n'en voulez pas, et bien tant pis pour moi ~


	3. Chap 2 : Faim

**Disclamer :** Avant toute chose, j'aimerai souligner le fait qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, mis à part Didier Malouvre, Martin Decaville, les hommes en motif militaire et Hugo.

Je ne touche aucun argent grâce à cette fiction mais elle m'appartient quand même. Je tiens également à préciser que les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas ne sont pas responsables de la connerie qu'est cette fiction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ranne-Chan :** Yop ! Je suis ravie de te frustrer comme tu le fais sur moi avec tes fiction. Mouark ! Bonne lecture !

**Deponia :** Coucou (tu veux ma b... *headshot*) ! Et bien, je pense que tu faisais fausse route ! Alors ne m'écharpe paaaaaas s'il te plaît ! *position fœtale activée* En tous cas, bonne lecture à toi. Je t'éventre. Produit.

**Jafaden :** Salut ! Oh oui, enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien de mes salutations ! *saut de joie* C'est gentil de ta part de ne pas me tuer. :o Merci ? Facebook est mort, oui. Parce que Martin Decaville est un vilain méchant. :( Pourquoi terminer comme ça ? Mais pour vous faire du mal voyons. J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira (parce que je tiens à ma vie peut-être un peu). Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'on peut répondre directement aux reviews (je répond comme ça aux reviews de mes fiction terminées) mais je trouve ça plus convivial de répondre sur le chapitre. Et puis, je sépare souvent l'intro du contenu du chapitr,e de façon à ce que les gens puissent zappé directement. ^^ Chalou et booooonne lecture !

**Leiizy :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai pris note de ta remarque et j'ai essayé d'être un peu plus lente concernant les événements. On verra si ça porte ses fruits ! :D Et surtout bonne lecture !

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, seulement l'inspiration est un éternel va-et-vient (salut les pervers, bien ou bien ?!) On se retrouve en bas. Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Une douleur affreuse occupait l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait froid dans le dos et il n'aurait su dire si ce n'était qu'un frisson ou autre chose. Le petit brun ouvrit ses yeux bleus. Il ne les ouvrit qu'à demi, pour cause, la lumière agressait ses iris. Il releva son buste, observant avec étonnement que ses poignets étaient fermement enchainés et que le pauvre homme se trouvait sur une Dalle de la Faim. Il grimaça à cette idée, puis s'y fit. Mathieu vint caler son dos contre l'un des poteaux qui occupaient les quatre angles droits de chaque Dalle. Il porta l'une de ses mains jusque derrière son crâne, avant de la ramener devant ses yeux : il avait saigné. L'homme aux yeux bleus observa les trois autres coins de la Dalle sur laquelle il se trouvait, à la recherche d'autres condamnés. En théorie, une Dalle pouvait retenir quatre individus. Il repéra rapidement une autre personne, au coin opposé. Celui qui se situait à sa droite était vide, et à sa gauche il put reconnaître David, le frère d'Alexis. Seulement, l'identité de la personne qui était parfaitement en face de lui, lui était encore inconnue. Sa tête lui tournait. Il se surprit à fermer ses paupières. Mais une voix le tira des bras de Morphée à temps :

**«** _Hé, Mathieu ?!_ **»**

L'intéressé rouvrit les yeux, à la recherche de la source de cet appel. Il finit par comprendre que c'était David qui l'appelait. Il tourna la tête en sa direction, attendant la suite.

**«** _Ça va ?_ **»**

En guise de réponse, il hocha la tête et grogna vaguement. Il se souvint alors de la personne inconnue et, dans un élan de curiosité, tout en pointant la masse sombre de son doigt tout tremblant, il demanda :

**«** _C'est qui ?_

\- _C'est Antoine. Enfin, je crois. Il n'y a que lui qui a assez de cheveux pour masquer son visage…_ **»**

Mathieu acquiesça avant de succomber au sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, pour la seconde fois, l'ancien présentateur de SLG ressentit cette lourde douleur à l'arrière de sa tête. Il gémit au moment où il entreprit de relever cette dernière. L'effort fourni l'avait presque essoufflé. Cette fois, quand il chercha des yeux David, seule une paire de chaines était présente. Et en face de lui, la même chose. Il était donc seul sur cette Dalle désormais. Mais où étaient-ils passés ? La douleur l'empêchait d'être lucide. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains dans un nouveau râle. Quel jour était-il ? Quelle heure ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Un jour ? Quatre ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Tandis qu'il cherchait encore ses deux amis du regard, ses yeux vinrent se poser sur un passant, la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs. C'est aussi à ce moment que Mathieu comprit à quel point son estomac était vide, et sa gorge sèche. Il tenta de héler l'homme mais sa mâchoire ne lui obéit pas et sa langue pâteuse était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il grogna, à nouveau. Son ventre le torturait et, quand il vint placer ses bras autour de ce dernier, il constata avec effroi qu'il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Il abattit sa tête contre le poteau. Soudain, quelqu'un hurla son nom. Étrangement, la voix lui était familière mais son esprit fatigué ne put remettre une tête dessus. Alors, le petit brun se contenta de tourner la tête vers la source du bruit. Il provenait d'une autre Dalle. Celle juste à côté de la sienne. Un homme chauve l'appelait. Qui était-il ? Mathieu grimaça. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et ce, encore plus lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme avec certitude mais il comprit que c'était un ami. Dans un effort gargantuesque, il leva son bras enchainé et sourit. Mais bientôt, deux individus en motif militaire se saisirent de l'inconnu au crâne dégarni, non pas sans violence, et l'emmenèrent avec eux. L'ancien présentateur de SLG baissa la tête. Il devait se souvenir de ce mec. Il avait l'air important à ses yeux. Des larmes s'étaient échappées de ces derniers quand les hommes armés avaient frappés l'autre condamné.

La journée passa lentement. Mathieu avait faim. Il avait soif. Et les passants semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire. Ils se contentaient d'éviter de croiser son regard bleu. C'est sur cette Dalle que le petit brun se souvint alors. De tout. Des vingt hommes qui étaient venus chez Fanta ce soir-là. De leur violence, de leurs mots. Les images défilaient désormais dans la boite crânienne du malheureux. D'Antoine qu'on tire par les cheveux, du calme d'Alexis lorsqu'on le menotte, des pleurs de Charlotte quand on la sépare de David, du regard paniqué de Benjamin, des jurons de Seb, de la contre-attaque de Kriss, des supplices de Fanta au moment où ils frappent sa bien-aimée et de lui, au milieu de tout ça, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Puis le vide. Il comprit. On l'avait surement assommé dans la semi-bataille. Son crâne le faisait tellement souffrir. Tellement. Il ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête entre ses mains rachitiques. Il serra la mâchoire. Un homme passa près de la Dalle. Les yeux de Mathieu s'illuminèrent d'une flamme d'espoir lorsqu'il réussit enfin à articuler :

**«** _Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai faim, j'ai soif…_ **»**

L'homme tourna sa tête vers l'ancien présentateur de SLG, le sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit de son sac un pain au chocolat. Il devait l'avoir acheter depuis quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Et il mordit à pleine dents dedans. Le visage du petit brun se décomposa. Après avoir finit sa viennoiserie, le passant, toujours souriant, se rapprocha du visage de Mathieu. Une fois assez prêt il déclara :

**«** _Si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a une raison, mon ami. Je ne finirai pas comme toi._ **»**

Enfin, l'homme au visage satisfait s'en alla, presque gambadant. Comme s'il avait pris plaisir à dévorer ce goûter devant le pauvre affamé qu'était devenu Mathieu Sommet. Les heures passèrent et l'enchaîné ne se remettait pas de ce que ses yeux venaient d'observer. D'ailleurs son estomac ne s'en remettait pas non plus, ce dernier ne grognait plus. Il hurlait de famine. C'est soir-là que le prisonnier comprit pourquoi on appelait ces dalles les Dalles de la Faim.

Après quoi, la nuit s'installa lentement sur Decaville.

* * *

C'était le bon moment maintenant. La nuit était tombé et tout Decaville dormait même les occupants des Dalles de la Faim. Il devait agir. Ce serait cette nuit ou jamais. Sinon, il mourrait dans la journée qui suivrait. Il se leva et courut dans la rue où se trouvait la boulangerie, simplement armé d'un bout de bois trouvé un peu plus loin. Hugo atteint enfin la boutique. Il s'arrêta devant, hésitant. Devait-il vraiment piller ? C'était mal. Ses parents n'auraient pas accepté ça. D'ailleurs, personne de normalement constitué n'aurait accepté. Son ventre grogna. Au diable les personnes normalement constitués. Il avait faim, et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il resserra sa prise autour du bâton. Il s'interrompit. Et si on le surprenait ? On l'arrêterait surement. Il irait sur les Dalles de la Faim et mourrait. Il songea quelques secondes seulement à ne rien faire à la vitre qu'il comptait briser un instant auparavant. De toute façon, soit il mourrait dans la rue, soit il mourrait sur une Dalle. Quoi que. Il n'avait qu'à pas se faire prendre après tout. Il brandit son arme et l'abattit sur la couche de verre qui se brisa en un clin d'œil. Hugo sourit et frappa à nouveau, de façon à pouvoir passer dans le trou sans se blesser de trop. Enfin, il enjamba le muret et fonça dans l'arrière-boutique de la boulangerie. Il prit des croissants qu'il mit dans un sac s'il volait, autant se servir du butin sur plusieurs jours. Enfin, il prit ses jambes à son cou en se jurant de recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

* * *

Un bruit métallique réveilla Bob. Il quitta ce qui lui servait de lit et de se dressa sur ses deux jambes. En quelques pas, il atteint les barreaux de sa cellule, il en prit un dans chaque main. Il faisait sombre dans les souterrains de Decaville et seules quelques torches éclairaient le fameux Couloir. Celui où, d'un côté et de l'autre, on enfermait les condamnés, et qui possédait, tout au bout, une salle. La Salle des Tortures. Bob n'y était jamais allé. Et il savait pourquoi. Il avait été le premier homme enfermé dans une cellule. Et dans la Salle des Tortures, on forçait les condamnés à dénoncer d'autres hors-la-loi. Or, Bob n'avait personne à dénoncer. Le pyro-barbare se trouvait dans la cellule n°1. Il était seul.

**_Pourquoi me laisse-t-on seul dans cette prison alors que dans la plupart des cellules, il y a deux à trois hors-la-loi ?_ **, pensait l'ancien youtuber.

Mais les pas qui se rapprochaient le tirèrent de ses pensées. Celui qu'on surnommait autrefois Roi Lennon redressa son buste, il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas mort de l'intérieur. Trois hommes armés arrivèrent à hauteur de sa cellule, un quatrième homme non armé tenu par deux d'entre eux. Le premier homme, qui avait les mains libres, ouvrit la cellule qui se trouvait en face de celle de Bob et les deux autres hommes jetèrent le quadragénaire à l'intérieur dans un gémissement de douleur. Puis, les trois individus armés s'en allèrent. Bob patienta quelques instants avant de lâcher :

**«** _Hum… Salut mec._

\- _Salut_, répondit une voix grave.

\- _Ça va ?_, interrogea-t-il.

\- _Oui, oui, merci. Et vous ?_

\- _Euh. Ouais, je crois. Tu t'appelles comment ?_

\- _Didier. Didier Malouvre. Et vous ?_

\- _Bob. Bob Lennon._ **»**

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, je sais, c'est court. Mais faut apprendre à apprécier les petites choses de la vie. Niark.

C'est sur ce chapitre que je vous laisse. A la semaine prochaine, j'espère, je crois, lel.

Comme d'habitude vos reviews sont les bienvenues dans ma triste existence. :( #VictimeDeLaVie


	4. Chap 3 : Eau et croissants

**Disclamer :** Les seuls personnages de cette fiction m'appartenant sont Martin Decaville et ses hommes de main, Didier et Hugo.

Les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas ne sont en aucun cas responsables de la connerie qu'est cette fiction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**halowii'n :** Salut ! Je pense qu'il va te falloir comprendre par toi-même ! Niark ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi !

**Leiizy :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Tu sais, il vaut mieux être exigeant ! Je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé mieux rythmé, il était plus travaillé. Et voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**Deponia :** Yop ! Merci. MOUAHAHA MATHIEU EST INCAPABLE DE RÉAGIR. T'as un coeur ? OH MON DIEU ! Sinon, bonne lecture ! Je t'explose. Produit.

**Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée d'avoir autant de retard mais ma connexion internet a lâché. JE REVIENS DE L'ENFER. Ma vie sociale a connu des heures sombres. J'ai vécu les pires semaines de mon existence. Internet est revenu Jeudi, dans la nuit. Mais au moins, je vous ai préparé des chapitres et j'en sortirai deux par semaine durant toutes les vacances. Je suis vraiment navrée. x_x En espérant que ce (gros) imprévu me sois pardonné, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Désespoir. Douleur. Faim. Désespoir. Douleur. Faim. Désespoir. Douleur. Faim.

Il n'y croyait plus. Il avait mal. Il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Voilà comment débutait sa deuxième journée sur cette Dalle. Horriblement. Il était réveillé mais il n'ouvrait même pas les yeux. Pourquoi les ouvrir après tout ? Pour que les passants prennent pitié ? Désespoir : il n'y croyait plus. Oh bien sûr qu'ils avaient pitié, bien sûr qu'ils voudraient le nourrir. Mais la peur les faisait tous renoncer. La peur de quoi ? Douleur : il avait mal. Ils ne voulaient pas être blessés comme lui. Le pauvre Mathieu ne demandait pourtant pas qu'on le sorte de cet enfer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu faire contre le malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui ? Faim : il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Un bout de pain et un verre d'eau auraient suffit. Mais par ces temps, même aider son prochain était devenu dangereux, et le danger, on l'évite. Mathieu le savait. Il l'avait lui-même évité le soir même de son arrestation. Comme quoi, la roue tourne. Là, elle l'avait littéralement écrasé. Soudain, des pas retentirent près de lui.

_**C'est normal**_, se dit l'affamé, _**je suis en pleine rue.**_

Cependant, ces mêmes pas se firent plus fermes lorsque leur géniteur vint jusque sur la Dalle en béton, quittant le sol boueux. Là, une lueur d'espoir s'illumina dans l'esprit affligé du dénommé Sommet. Mais il ne daigna pas ouvrir ses paupières : et si ce n'était qu'un homme pressé qui osait couper la rue par la Dalle ? Mathieu avait choisit de ne plus se faire de faux espoir comme la veille. Ainsi, il préférait ne même plus songer qu'on l'aiderait.

**«** _Monsieur ?_ **»**

C'était une voix d'enfant. Un enfant ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant viendrait foutre sur une Dalle ? Quelle sorte de parents laisserait faire cela ?

**«** _Monsieur, vous êtes encore vivant ?_ **»**

La voix était plus insistante. Comme un supplice. Ce n'était même pas une question. C'était une once d'espoir. Mais l'homme aux yeux bleus ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Ses chaines étaient lourdes, beaucoup plus lourdes que le premier jour. Alors, il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Là, au dessus de son corps malmené se tenait un gamin. Mathieu lui donnait 12 ans maximum. Il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs de jais. Il portait un sac beige qui sentait bon la nourriture. La nourri-quoi ?! A présent, l'eau montait à la bouche du condamné et dans ses yeux s'était invitée une lueur suppliante.

**«** _J'ai cru que vous étiez mort Monsieur ! J'ai eu peur._ **»**

"Monsieur" ? Depuis quand s'appelait-il "Monsieur" ? Jamais un enfant ne l'avait nommé ainsi. Il n'était pas prof tout de même !

Le gosse aux yeux verts s'agenouilla près de l'adulte brun. Il posa son sac au sol et en sortit une bouteille d'eau de 50cl. Il en ôta le bouchon et pressa la bouteille contre les lèvres de l'affamé. Ses dernières autrefois closes, s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer le liquide transparent. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de se sentir aider, soutenu ! Et le petit ne s'arrêta pas là ! De son sac toujours, il sortit un croissant qu'il déposa dans la main rachitique du "Monsieur". L'affamé dévora la viennoiserie et remercia l'enfant d'un hochement de tête combiné d'un sourire.

**«** _Quel est votre nom Monsieur ?_, s'enquit le plus jeune.

-_ Appelle-moi Mathieu, petit. Et toi ?_

\- _Je suis Hugo. Vous êtes déjà allé au tribunal ?_

\- _Non, pas encore._ **»**

Un silence gênant s'en suivit.

**«** _Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?_, reprit l'enfant.

\- _Je ne sais plus. Et, arrête de me vouvoyer, s'il te plait._

-_ Ok, Mathieu._ **»**

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en va pas, maintenant ? Il est idiot ou il souhaite sa propre mort ?**_

**«** _Dis, Mathieu… Je peux rester avec toi ?_

\- _Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas de maison ? C'est dangereux avec moi._

\- _Mon père s'est fait arrêter dans la semaine. Ma mère est morte à mes 4 ans. Je n'avais que lui… Les militaires m'ont foutu dehors en disant qu'un enfant de hors-la-loi ne mérite que la rue. J'ai volé ces croissants parce que j'avais faim. Mais j'ai peur, pour la suite…_ **»**

Un sourire triste parcouru le visage de Mathieu.

**«** _Je suis désolé Hugo. Vraiment. Mais, je vais forcément aller au tribunal, et si tu veux mon avis, je ne gagnerais pas ma liberté…_ **»**

Le petit semblait déçu. Puis, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son nouvel ami.

**«** _Je promets de t'apporter un croissant et de l'eau chaque jour qui précédera ton emprisonnement, et ce n'est rien si tu ne reviens pas. Mon père disait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien._

-_ Attends. Ton père me connaissait ?_

-_ Et bien…_ **»**

* * *

**«** _Lâchez-moi bande de sac à merde !_ **»**

Des rires. Moqueurs évidemment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de rires. Vraiment pas. C'était insupportable. Et dire que si ses poignets n'étaient pas liés, il pourrait aisément envoyer ces deux militaires voler un peu plus loin. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non. Antoine Daniel, autrefois surnommé le Boss Final des Internets était là, dans le Couloir, menotte aux poignets. Les pas de ses geôliers et ses propres pas résonnant sous cette ville qu'il n'avait jamais considérée sienne. Parce que, ce jour-là, Bob avait eu raison : ils n'étaient pas decavillois mais parisiens.

Enfin, les deux hommes en motif militaire stoppèrent la marche. L'un ouvrit la porte d'une des cellules tandis que le deuxième ôta les menottes de l'homme à la crinière brune avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de ce qui était désormais sa prison. Antoine chuta et se retrouva assis, juste derrière les barreaux.

**«** _Ils ne tarderont pas à t'y emmener._ **»** déclara l'un de ses geôliers en pointant du doigt la porte métallique qui terminait le Couloir.

Puis, les deux hommes de main s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était. Comme si il était normal d'enfermer des gens sans aucunes réelles raisons. L'ancien présentateur de What The Cut !? sentit soudain une légère pression sur son épaule gauche, il se retourna, pris de panique. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé en quelques fractions de secondes, ce n'était pas un quelconque assassin qui se tenait devant lui, sa main sur son épaule. Non. Ce n'était qu'un simple pyro-barbare, les yeux humidifiés par des larmes de joie ? de peur ? d'incrédulité ?

**«** _Bob…_, murmura le chevelu.

\- _Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fous là vieux ?_

\- _Je… Je te raconterai, ça va toi ?_ **»**

* * *

**«** _Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je suis coupable de trahison._

-_ Vous étiez youtuber, me semble-t-il._

\- _Exact. Comment pourrais-je le nier ?_

\- _C'est un crime._

\- _Mais depuis quand ?!_

-_ Monsieur Breut, cessez de contester. Vous étiez youtuber et aujourd'hui c'est un crime._

\- _Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je travaille sur un de vos projets, monsieur Decaville, n'est-ce pas la preuve que j'ai renoncé à mon ancienne profession ?_

\- _Vous travaillez sur un de mes projets ?_

\- _Oui ! Mes frères également. Ils m'ont aidé, bien que ce ne soit pas leur métier._

\- _Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous faire reconduire sur une Dalle. Pour l'instant, il me faut reconsidérer mon jugement._

\- _Merci bien !_ **»**

* * *

**«** _Je te présente Didier, Antoine_, lâcha Bob.

\- _Bonjour monsieur_, s'enquit le premier.

\- _Salut mec !_ **»**

Voilà bien une demi-heure que les deux anciens youtubers discutaient. Bob prenait des nouvelles d'absolument tout le monde. Voir même des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Antoine perçut bien le fait que Bob voyait son emprisonnement comme l'occasion de combler sa solitude. Il avait dû lui expliquer qu'il s'était fait emprisonner parce qu'il était youtuber autrefois. Ça et le fait qu'il n'ai jamais réellement regarder la télévision. De toute façon, il n'y passait jamais rien de passionnant…

Le chevelu apprit vite à faire connaissance avec ce fameux Didier. Il avait l'air sympa. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Antoine était très fort pour percevoir les émotions et rien qu'à entendre ce que disait cet homme, il sentait bien qu'il avait dû laisser quelque chose de cher à ses yeux avant son arrestation. Il aurait aimé lui demander quoi, mais c'était bien trop tôt ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

* * *

**«** _Monsieur Sommet, c'est l'heure._ **»**

C'est tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Puis, ils l'avaient emmené. Le petit brun se souvenait encore de la tête d'Hugo, caché dans la foule des passants, lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme se faire trimbaler comme un objet par les militaires. Mathieu aurait aimé se débattre, prouver qu'il était bien vivant, prêt à en découdre, mais son corps était bien trop faible et la seule chose qui s'échappait de lui était des râles de douleur, de fatigue. Enfin, ses bourreaux atteignirent une double-porte immense. Le triple d'un homme normal en hauteur, le quadruple de Mathieu. Enfin, il se trouvait au Tribunal.

* * *

**Et voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Encore une fois désolée, je vous assure que je me suis tellement ennuyer sans Internet que j'ai un paquet de chapitres déjà prêts ! Je vous sers le suivant en début de semaine prochaine, promis. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler dans les reviews, je peux comprendre. :')**

**Merci à vous.**


	5. Chap 4 : Tortures

**Disclamer :** Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des personnages figurant dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient mis à part les hommes de main de Martin Decaville, Martin Decaville lui-même (et ouais ma gueule), Hugo et Didier.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Deponia :** Salut ! DÉSOLÉE OUIN ! Ouf alors ! :') Bah en fait Martin Decaville est tellement un putain de narcissique qu'il pense être le seul apte à juger en gros (en très gros). Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Je te séquestre. Produit.

**halowii'n :** Yop ! Je tiens à préciser que je viens de remarquer le jeu de mot de ton pseudo. Voilà. Ne juge pas Alexis trop vite mouark ! Il est stratège et peut-être bienveillant ? ;) Maintenant, je le sais. Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Bon bah bonne lecture à toi alors ! :p

**Jafaden :** Salut ! Et bien, "******** de ********** de ********* à ta ******** de *************" me semble approprié ! x) Déteste-moi niark ! :D Bonne lecture en tous cas ! love~

**SunWings :** Coucou ! Merci de votre compréhension omg. x_x Merci énormément :) Bonne lecture alors !

**Leiizy :** Hi ! NON RATÉ ! Merci, et voilà la suite alors bonne lecture à toi ! :D

**Harmonie :** Salutations (ah ok). Hugo n'est pas au bout de ses surprises tu vas voir ! mouahahaha ! Ouais, une ville un peu pourrie quand même... Attends la suite est pire ! :] La fille qui a réussi à rêver de... tu ne veux pas savoir. Bonne lecture !

** .3 :** Hello ! Merci, j'suis contente que ça plaise ! x) On verra bien si ils s'en sortent ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi !

**Et voilà, je vous sers la suite, j'aurais du poster hier mais j'ai complètement oublié. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**«** _Attendez, vous faites quoi là ? OH PUTAIN DITES LUI D'ARRÊTEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT BORDEL !_ **»**

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Antoine derrière cette porte, putain ?!**_

**«** _Bob, arrête de te tracasser autant…_, conseilla Didier.

\- _C'est mon ami ! Et ils le torturent !_ **»**

Au début, au tout début, c'était juste un mec qui avait du talent aux yeux de Bob. Puis, au fil des années, il était devenu un mec pour qui il avait de l'admiration, puis du respect par la suite. Et puis il était devenu une connaissance, puis une bonne connaissance, un ami, un bon ami, un grand ami, un mec aussi étrange que lui, un gars complètement fou avec un talent énorme. Mais avant tout, il était un super ami. Avant même d'être un grand youtuber, c'était un super ami. Avant d'être un collègue, il était un super ami. Antoine ou le gars qui comprenait quand ça allait bien et quand ça allait moins.

Bob se rappelait encore du jour où rien qu'à travers l'écran, Antoine avait compris. Bob l'avait en conférence Skype. Ils rigolaient et là, Bob s'est arrêté de rire. Mais il souriait ! Il se forçait ! Et puis Antoine avait aussi arrêté de rire et avait regardé son écran. Puis, il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Bob, confus niait tout. Après quelques argumentation, Antoine avait convint le Roi Lennon à avouer qu'il venait de perdre son père. Même Fanta n'avait rien remarqué. Le présentateur de What The Cut !? l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Alors entendre ce même super ami se faire torturer sans rien pouvoir faire, c'était le torturer aussi.

Soudain, un des deux hommes qui étaient avec Antoine dans la Salle des Tortures ressortit. Il s'élança aussitôt dans le Couloir, visiblement pressé. La porte était restée entre-ouverte. De sa cellule, Bob pouvait forcément voir son ami ! Oui, à sa gauche, et sans même poser les yeux dans l'ouverture de la porte, il savait qu'un corps se mouvait. Bob hésita : regarder dans quel état était Antoine, quitte à se faire du mal ou renoncer, et laisser son imagination travailler. Tant pis ! Il tourna la tête en direction de l'ouverture. Antoine, accroché sur une énorme chaise métallique, comme une chaise électrique suppliait l'autre homme de tout arrêter. Ses poignets étaient fixés aux accoudoirs par des espèces de menottes. L'homme en motif militaire qui était resté aux côtés d'Antoine s'approcha de lui, puis lui fit une piqûre, ceci fait Antoine hurla :

**«** _Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ? Répondez ! S'il vous plaît, répondez !_

\- _Du calme, brosse à chiotte, je t'ai juste anesthésié le bras._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _C'est une surprise._ **»**

L'ancien présentateur de What The Cut !? paniqua à nouveau. Bob aurait tellement voulu l'aider. Il se jeta contre les barreaux de sa cellule une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Mais le deuxième individu en motif militaire revint, un scalpel et une salière en main. Cette fois-ci, au désespoir de Bob, l'homme referma correctement la porte.

Cris. Supplices. Incompréhension. L'Enfer.

* * *

**«** _Cassez-lui la gueule les mecs !_ **»**

Hugo courrait depuis au moins cinq minutes. Comment s'était-il fourré là-dedans déjà ? Ah oui ! Avoir de la nourriture et se défendre quand on vous racket n'est pas vraiment récompenser à Decaville. Ils étaient quatre. Trois à courir, un à rien branler. Ils devaient avoir environ 12 ans. Mais Hugo était rapide. Mais Hugo n'était pas endurant. Mais Hugo avait peur. Si peur, qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait au point il fonça sur un homme et il chuta à ses pieds.

**«** _Ça va, petit ?_

\- _Oui, oui. Pardon M'sieur !_ **»**

Hugo releva la tête vers l'inconnu. Il portait un jean, un t-shirt noir Metallica, visage rond, yeux brun, un peu barbu et les cheveux mi-longs ondulés. Oh…

**«** _Euh… V-Vous êtes bi-b-bien…_, balbutia le gosse.

\- _Qui suis-je ?_

\- _L-Links ?_ **»**

Rire. L'enfant aux yeux verts était gêné. Il s'était trompé ? Pourtant… C'était son portait craché. L'homme se remit de ses émotions et posa un regard amusé sur Hugo.

**«** _Oui, c'est moi. Enfin, c'était._

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que "c'était" ?_, demanda l'enfant.

\- _Puisque… Tu sais c'est interdit maintenant._

\- _Et alors ?_

\- _Laisse tomber, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Tu es tout seul ? Où sont tes parents ?_

\- _Et bien…_ **»**

* * *

**«** _Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!_ **»** lança-t-il.

L'individu qui se dressait devant lui ne répondit pas.

Oui, il se foutait de sa gueule.

**«** _Wow. Ok. Vous m'accusez d'avoir trahi mon pays parce que je faisais des vidéos sur le net avant même que vous débarquiez ?! Haha, j'arrive même pas à y croire. Vous devez vraiment vous sentir menacé par moi pour trouver de tels prétextes !_

\- _Vous n'êtes pas accusé uniquement pour cela, Monsieur Sommet._

\- _Ah oui ? Quoi d'autre ?_

\- _La semaine dernière, vous n'avez regardé la télévision que 2h50 au lieu des 3h réglementaires._ **»**

Il éclata de rire. Oui, il riait aux éclats. Comment pouvait-il y croire ? C'était… absurde ?

**«** _Ok, ok. Mettons que j'avais une urgence, bien que je connaisse la réponse : Je me suis ouvert le doigt, j'ai du me soigner, et quand je suis revenu il était minuit, donc on passait au jour suivant. Ça compte ?_

\- _Bien sûr que oui !_ **»**

Il explosa à nouveau de rire. La folie peut-être ? Mathieu avait compris qu'il était de toute façon condamné à l'instant même où lui avait annoncé pour quoi il était accusé. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

**«** _En fait, je vais être emprisonné parce que j'étais youtuber, et que j'ai oublié de regarder la télé pendant 10 minutes_.

\- _Il n'y a pas que ça ! Il y a peu, j'ai racheté Facebook pour le supprimer en France. Et avant ceci, j'ai consulté les profils de vos amis et le votre. Vous m'avez insulté de, je cite, "fou" !_ **»**

Les personnes présentes firent mine d'être choquées. Mathieu sourit, faussement évidemment, avant de déclarer d'un ton moqueur :

**«** _Quand j'avais une dizaine d'années on disait souvent "la vérité blesse". Merci pour cette démonstration, Monsieur._ **»**

Ceci dit, Martin Decaville ordonna qu'on jette le dénommé Sommet en prison. Ainsi, quatre hommes s'emparèrent du corps fautif de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Ils le trainèrent jusque dans les sous-sols de Decaville. Ça devait faire une demi-heure d'ailleurs qu'ils y étaient. Le fait que tout le Couloir se ressemble troubla Mathieu. Il plaint secrètement ses geôliers puisque ces derniers étaient obligés de le porter : l'ancien présentateur de SLG était incapable de marcher. Enfin, ils le déposèrent au sol. Ayant les yeux mi-clos, le petit brun aux yeux bleus ne put percevoir que les bruits environnants. Des cris au loin, des supplices parfois, des pleurs plus près puis il reconnut le grincement d'une porte avant qu'on le propulse violemment dans une cellule. Le grincement à nouveau. Et plus rien.

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous balance la suite demain ou Samedi, je verrai bien ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-moi tout ça dans les reviews ! ;)**

**Sur ce, je m'en vais me regarder des tonnes de SLG, WTC, PC, etc etc...**


	6. Chap 5 : Mémoire

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages présents dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient mis à part Franck et son "ami" et Patrick, qu'on ne fait que citer.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Deponia :** Coucou ! Oui, j'sais la rencontre entre Hugo et Links est un peu (très) improbable. ^^' En écrivant la torture de l'extérieur, je ne pensais qu'au flashback, et aussi au fait que je ne suis pas très bonne en ce qui concerne décrire la douleur etc. . Tu verras bien ce qu'il va advenir du bras d'Antoine niark niark niark ! Dans tous les cas, merci énormément et bonne lecture ! Je te frappe. Produit.

**Rain Igami :** Salut à toi ! La torture, c'est le meilleur MOUAHAHAHA. :D Voilà la suiiiiite ! Bisous amical (et non baveux). Bonne lecture ! :D

**SunWings :** Yotokiiiiii ! D: (wtf?!) Peut-être que c'est cela, peut-être que cela ne l'est pas... Et bien, voilà la suite, c'est cadeau ! ;) Bonne lecture à toi !

**Elena Carreira :** Hahaha Decaville est gentil, non ? :') Ravie d'apprendre que tu aimes voir des gens souffrir... fuit tel un pokémon sauvage* En vérité, ta review m'a touché (*touche* c toa le lou leul) et je suis gênée mais merci infiniment, c'est sympa, vraiment. :s C'était la réponse un peu nulle de Produit, cordialement. Bonne lecture à toi (et tes poissons rouges) !

**Jafaden :** Yop ! Merci énormément, c'est vraiment gentil. :') Je sais que mes chapitre sont courts (comme ma b... planète) d'ailleurs celui-là est le plus court jusque là (pas du tout pour te faire chier mdr). Mais, je suis plus à l'aise quand j'écrit (très) petit à (très) petit... Désolée pour ça, sur ce, bonne lecture ! *saute d'un trampoline avec un éléphant*

* * *

Il tremblait. Il ne souffrait pas. Mais il avait peur. Ses bourreaux, après lui avoir anesthésié le bras, lui avaient dépecé une partie de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre. Il avait crié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas mal. Il pleurait, maintenant. Il suppliait. Mais rien ni personne ne lui avait promis qu'il s'en sortirait vivant. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire subir ? La peur au ventre, Antoine osa enfin demander :

**«** _Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire après ?_ **»**

Le moins gradé des deux hommes, celui qui était partit un instant, éclata de rire. S'en suivit le rire du second, qui avait des yeux bleus.

**«** _Tu n'voudrais même pas savoir_, finit par promettre celui qui lui avait dépecé une petite partie du bras.

\- _Tu sais, nous n'attendons qu'une chose pour arrêter…_, ajouta le plus gradé.

\- _Quoi donc ?! Dites-moi !_, la réponse d'Antoine sonna tel un supplice.

\- _Donne-nous un nom. Un hors-la-loi. Juste un et tu pourras t'en aller._ **» **l'homme avait pris un air sérieux, presque menaçant.

Un nom ? Pour qu'ils lui fassent subir les mêmes choses qu'à lui ? Jamais il ne pourrait trahir un ami. Non. Jamais. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il posa son regard brun dans celui de l'homme aux yeux bleus avant de faire non de la tête, cette fois sans cette peur qui le trahissait si souvent.

**«** _Parfait. Dans ce cas attendons encore une à deux minutes. L'anesthésiant aura bientôt cessé d'agir et là, tu seras probablement plus coopératif._

\- _Franck, rassure-moi, je pourrais quand même lui verser le sel hein ?_

\- _Oui, évidemment. Les ordres étaient : anesthésie du bras, on lui arrache un bout de peau, on attend que l'anesthésiant cesse de faire effet, et là, direct le sel. Comme ça, la douleur n'est pas progressive mais immédiate ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est Patrick qui gère les tortures quand même !_ **»**

Antoine frémit. C'est ce qu'il l'attendait donc ? Une douleur "immédiate" ?

_**Tant pis, j'encaisserai. Je ne peux pas dénoncer quelqu'un, je ne trahirai personne.**_

* * *

**«** _Je crois que c'est Mathieu._

\- _Il est petit ?_

\- _Oui._

\- _Il est brun ?_

\- _Oui._

\- _Il a les yeux bleus ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, il les ferme._

\- _Bah appelle-le._

\- _MATHIEU ?!_

\- _MAIS NE CRIE PAS COMME ÇA._

\- _Ok, ok. MATH-…_

\- _François arrête de crier !_

\- _Bah t'es marrant toi, il faut bien qu'il m'entende !_

\- _N'importe quoi ! Mathieu ?! Oh ! Le Hobbit ?!_

\- _LE NAIN ?!_

\- _FRANÇOIS BORDEL._ **»**

Oui, il les entendait. Il percevait même cette joie dans leur voix. Mais il ne savait plus qui ils étaient. A qui appartenaient dont les voix qui le hélait ? Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître beaucoup de choses. De gens. Comme cet homme chauve, lorsqu'il était sur la Dalle. C'était un ami, ça, c'était clair dans sa tête. Mais lequel de ses amis ? Alors là… Trou de mémoire. Une douleur accabla soudain son épaule droite.

**«** _Mais t'es stupide ! Je t'ai dit de lancer un caillou pas une pierre !_

\- _Oui bah… Oh, regarde il bouge, tu vois, une pierre c'est beaucoup plus efficace !_ **»**

Mathieu redressa son buste. Il vint rapidement se caler contre le mur, assis à terre. Il posa ensuite son regard sur les dites "voix". Dans la cellule d'en face, numérotée 17, se trouvait un homme fin, barbu, brun, les yeux bruns. Il se trouvait debout et semblait attendre quelque chose de la part de Mathieu.

**«** _Alors, il va bien ? Moi j'vois rien, c'est chiant._ **»**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. La seconde voix, toute aussi familière que la première, provenait de la cellule voisine à la sienne. En conséquent, il ne pouvait mettre un visage dessus. L'homme barbu lui sourit, un peu tristement. Sourire que l'ancien présentateur de SLG lui rendit.

**«** _Ça va, mec ?_ **»**

Il hocha la tête. Incapable de parler. Le barbu tourna la tête en direction de l'autre voix, en déclarant :

**«** _On dirait qu'il sait pas qui je suis. C'est chaud._

\- _Et bien rappelle-le lui !_, s'enquit la seconde voix.

\- _Ok, ok. Pas besoin de t'énerver parce que tu n'peux pas le voir, toi_, le barbu se tourna à nouveau vers Mathieu. _Moi c'est François. François Theurel allias Le Fossoyeur de Films. Tu te souviens de moi ?_ **»**

Il ferma les yeux, prit sa tête entre ses mains puis hocha la tête. Oui, comment l'oublier ? C'était lui qui ramener toujours le plus de bière. Un sourire discret vint trôner sur le visage fatigué du petit brun. François lui sourit en retour. Puis, après un léger coup d'œil en direction de l'autre voix, il déclara :

**«** _Il y a Kriss à côté de ta cellule. Tu sais, Kriss de Minute Papillon !_ **»**

Mathieu réfléchit. Oui, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Un mal de crâne ralentit sa réflexion, puis lui vint à l'esprit le visage souriant de son ami, aux cheveux oranges. Oui, il se souvenait. D'un mouvement de tête, il apprit à François qu'il se rappelait de Kriss. Le barbu lui sourit. Il avait l'air heureux, presque soulagé de le retrouver.

* * *

**«** _Alors, Monsieur Daniel, on a pas l'air serein. L'anesthésiant ne fait plus effet ? T'as bobo ?_

\- _Oh ! Je peux verser le sel maintenant ?_ **»**

Oh les enflures. Dire qu'il se trahissait lui-même. Il avait prévu de ne pas montrer sa douleur une fois qu'il y goûterait. Mais ceci lui était impossible, il souffrait comme un fou.

Le moins gradé des deux hommes s'approcha le lui, une salière à la main.

**«** _Un peu de sel Monsieur Daniel ?_ **»** dit-il, en souriant.

_**Non, connard**_, pensa le chevelu.

**«** _Je te rappelle qu'un nom suffirait à t'épargner, Boss Final des Internets._

\- _Même pas en rêve._ **»**

L'autre renversa la salière au dessus de sa peau à vif.

Douleur, cris, pleurs et suppliques s'en suivirent. Mais c'est probablement l'impuissance qui trônait dans l'esprit souffrant d'Antoine Daniel au moment où la particule blanche entra en contact avec la blessure fraîchement servie de son bras.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je suis en train de peaufiner le chapitre suivant, vous l'aurez probablement Samedi. :) Désolée si ce chapitre est extrêmement court, c'est le plus court jusque là en fait, mais je vous rassure : les prochains ne seront pas aussi petits.**

**Sur ce, au revoir et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review.**

**Mot de la fin : Bougie.**


	7. Chap 6 : La proposition

**Disclamer :** Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre sont Hugo, Martin Decaville et ses hommes de main (Patrick, Franck et Olivier). Je tiens à préciser que les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas ne sont, en conséquent, pas responsable de la connerie qu'est cette fiction. #lol

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Elena Carreira :** Salut à toi ! *prend feu mais ne ressent rien car c'est la descendante de Daenerys Targaryen* Interdiction de manger Mathieu avant la fin ! :( Oui, Kriss et François sont sympatoches ! (en réalité, ce mot n'existe pas) Par contre, je voudrai pas faire preuve de fausse modestie mais je n'pense pas que j'écrive bien les tortures. x_x Sinon, Martin Decaville ? Haha. Même moi j'le comprends pas tu sais... Des bisous (amicaux), des tartes aux pommes et à la prochaine ! Produit.

PS : En effet mon avis sur Divergente est très trèèèèèèèèèèèèès néga-*hum hum* neutre. T-Très neutre. Bonne lecture !

**Rain Igami :** Yo ! C'est vrai que la stupidité, c'est plutôt comique. :D Merci beaucoup. *esquive son bisou baveux comme Pikachu le lui a apprit* Bonne lecture dans tous les cas !

**SunWings :** Bwark ! (ceci signifie "bonjour") Le pire c'est que quand j'ai lu t'as review j'étais trop deg que t'es trouvé. :'( Bon bah bonne lecture alors ! ^^

**Deponia :** Coucou ! Merci, c'est sympa. ^^ Bah en fait si t'as bien suivi, Mathieu s'est pris un coup sur la tête lors de l'arrestation, et je sais que c'est pas évident à comprendre parce que je suis pas douée pour le faire comprendre, mais ça a de légères séquelles. Sinon ma première réaction devant ton conseil a été : "Putain j'suis une merde", puis "En fait c'est vrai.", puis "Oh bordel je sais !", puis "Faut que je réécrive tout le chapitre 6" et enfin "Azy j'vais tout défoncer ma gueule !".

Bon, après c'est vrai que je suis en 3ème et on nous demande pas souvent une rédaction sur la torture, en conséquent j'ai pas d'entrainement concret. En tous cas, ton conseil m'a été d'or puisque j'ai choisis une autre suite du coup (que tu vas découvrir dans peu de temps niark). Après, il faut savoir que de toute façon, les bourreaux du chapitre 5, je les avais créé comme deux débiles, concrètement. Mais je reconnais que ton paragraphe (quand j'l'ai vu j'me suis dit "ptn c'est badass") m'a donné de bonnes idées pour la suite et je pense le consulter, tu me diras ce que ça dit. ^^ Sur ce, merci et surtout bonne lecture ! Je t'enterre. Produit.

**Jafaden :** Hello ! LES BOUGIES C'EST TRÈS DRÔLES, OK ?! Non j'déconne en fait j'ai extrêmement peur du feu. :') J'admets m'être tapé une barre en écrivant le retour de François et Kriss ! Fanfan me fait penser à Bambi... qui est un faon... Enfin voilà quoi. J'suis très cultivée. Mais le sel, c'est la vie mon amie ! OH NON PAS DE MOUSTIQUES ! *écrase* Bonne lecture à toi ! (sans les moustiques, évidemment)

**Bon, j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre, il devait sortir plus tôt dans la journée. En fait, la review de Deponia m'a donné une toute autre idée pour améliorer certains points (LA TORTURE BOUAHAHA) sans trop quitter l'histoire. Et comme j'écris au jour, le jour (à la semaine, la semaine plutôt) et ben j'ai complètement modifier le chapitre 6 (celui-là quoi) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Samedi 2 Mai 2016, 12h08, domicile Breut.

**«** _Au fait, Hugo, tu n'as pas de Bracelet de TV ?_, lui demanda soudainement Jérémy, assis à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- _Euh, bah en fait quand les gardes m'ont jeté de chez moi, je l'ai cassé._

\- _Ah, d'accord._ **»**

Et voilà qu'Hugo se retrouvait chez LinksTheSun. Il y avait même dormi ! Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à quel point il était chanceux dans son malheur. D'abord Mathieu Sommet, après les Breut. D'ailleurs les bretons l'avaient super bien accueilli. Dans le secret, certes, mais ça ne changeait rien à leur hospitalité. Il se sentait comme chez lui. Alexis était un peu distant car il avait du travail, mais Hugo savait pertinemment que c'était un type cool. David et Charlotte se séparaient rarement, et le peu de fois où s'était arrivé, le petit aux yeux verts avait compris qu'ils le vivaient tous les deux très mal. Oui, cinq minutes pour aller faire les courses quand on est amoureux, c'est énorme. Et puis, il y avait Jérémy. C'était probablement avec lui qu'Hugo avait le plus parlé depuis son arrivée. Si bien que le blond aux yeux bleus lui avait conté toute leur histoire sans jamais omettre le fait que sans Alexis, ils seraient déjà en prison. En fait, Alexis était très doué dans le maniement des paroles depuis toujours. Mais bon, en attendant, lui et Jérémy étaient les seuls à travailler. Le plus vieux sur le projet de Decaville et le second en tant que caissier dans un supermarché minable.

Soudain, Alexis débarqua, il avait l'air soulagé. Il s'affala sur le canapé en déclarant :

**«** _J'ai enfin fini son putain de projet !_ **»**

Aussitôt, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. Tandis que son appareil appelait, il intima à son frère et Hugo le silence. Après quelques sonneries, on avait décroché de l'autre bout du fil.

**«** _Allô ?_, fit une voix tout droit sortie du téléphone d'Alexis.

\- _Oui. Monsieur Decaville ?_

\- _Oui, c'est moi._

\- _C'est Alexis Breut, j'ai fini votre projet._

\- _Parfait, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer en personne. Rendez-vous au plus vite dans mon bureau. Emmenez vos deux frères je vous prie._ **»**

Et l'on raccrocha. Jérémy balança un regard inquiet à son grand frère.

**«** _Eh, je te préviens Alex', si on y va, il va nous faire enfermer. Je n'lui fais pas confiance ! Pourquoi il voudrait nous voir David et moi ?_

\- _Calme-toi, de toute façon, si il voulait nous enfermer, tu crois vraiment que le fait qu'on aille dans son bureau ou pas change grand-chose ? Moi non. Va chercher David, on part tout de suite._ **»**

L'ancien présentateur du Point Culture se releva, et repartit dans sa chambre où il était resté enfermé des jours auparavant. Le blond de la fratrie se leva également, se dirigeant vers la chambre que David partageait avec Charlotte. Et Hugo resta là, sur le canapé, tiraillé entre inquiétude et incompréhension.

* * *

**«** _Ça va Mathieu ?_, s'enquit François lorsque le petit brun se recroquevilla.

\- _Il a quoi ?_, questionne Kriss, à côté.

\- _Je pense qu'il a faim…_

\- _T'inquiètes pas mec, c'est bientôt l'heure de la bouffe !_ **»**

Oh oui, il avait faim. Il avait soif aussi. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait souffrir. Non. Il pensait au petit Hugo. Et s'il lui était arrivé malheur ? Ce serait de sa faute. Il ne lui avait pas montré, mais l'ancien présentateur de SLG s'était rapidement attaché à l'enfant aux cheveux de jais. En même temps, lorsqu'on se retrouve seul sur une Dalle, on s'attache facilement au peu qu'on a.

Peu à peu, des cris s'élevèrent dans les cellules précédant la sienne, le tirant de ses pensées. Surement la nourriture qui approchait. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus lança un regard vers le barbu d'en face. Puis, son regard se perdit vers le numéro de sa cellule. François était dans la cellule numéro 17. Il fronça les sourcils par nervosité lorsqu'il se demanda quel était le numéro de sa cellule à lui. Il voulait demander au Fossoyeur de Films, mais ce dernier était bien trop concentré sur l'odeur grandissante de nourriture. En effet, il s'était déplacé jusqu'au coin de sa propre prison et un filet de bave trônait dans sa barbe. D'ordinaire, il aurait rit de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il en était incapable. Ce n'était pas drôle, c'était horrible. Enfin, vint le moment où on lui posa un plateau sur l'endroit, incrusté dans les barreaux, qui était prévu à cet effet. Le petit brun se contenta d'hocher la tête pour remercier le garde, nommé Garry à en croire l'étiquette de son uniforme, qui lui avait apporté son seul et unique plateau pour la journée si on écoutait les propos de Kriss.

Le chariot poursuivit sa route dans le Couloir. Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq minutes que Mathieu avait été servi qu'une voix retentit au fond du Couloir. Il la connaissait, cette voix. Elle lui était familière mais elle était trop faible et son cortex trop souffrant pour qu'il l'identifie. Il put néanmoins comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**«** _Et j'espère que vous allez apporter un plateau à mon pote qu'est dans la Salle des Tortures !_ **»**

Mathieu tourna la tête vers François dans l'espoir qu'il est reconnu le propriétaire de la voix. Le barbu semblait avoir conscience de qui parlait, il articula même quelque chose, mais malheureusement pour l'homme aux yeux bleus, c'était inaudible. Mais ne croyait pas que ça s'arrête ici. Non, l'un des gardes répondit à la réflexion du détenu d'un ton moqueur :

**«** _Nous n'oublierons pas de servir Antoine Daniel, seulement est-ce que ce sera en nourriture ? Peut-être, peut-être pas…_ **»**

Antoine Daniel. Ça, ça lui disait quelque chose de très clair. Et même ses maux de tête ne purent empêcher Mathieu de se souvenir de l'homme aux cheveux plus que sauvages. Il était son acolyte, son pire et son meilleur ami, son collègue, son confident, son compagnon de bière, son frère d'armes, son opposé, son semblable. Oui, il était tout ça et plus encore. Tout ça à la fois. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sourit.

Par la suite, les gardes repassèrent en sens inverse avec le chariot dégarni.

* * *

**«** _Bonjour messieurs, je vous attendais_, lâcha Martin D.

\- _Bonjour monsieur, j'ai ramené le projet finalisé_, répondit Alexis.

\- _Parfait. Déposez-le sur mon bureau et je vous en prie, asseyez-vous tous les trois, les chaises ne sont point un décor._ **»**

Ils s'exécutèrent.

**«** _Bien_, reprit Decaville, _je tiens à vous récompensez pour votre travail monsieur Breut. J'ai entendu dire que vous et vos frères cherchiez un travail plus intéressant. J'ai une proposition à vous faire à ce sujet-là._

\- _Nous vous écoutons._

\- _Tout d'abord, j'aimerai me proposer pour embaucher votre frère ainé, David, dans la garde._

\- _En quoi cela consisterait ?_, demanda le brun, en tentant de cacher sa surprise.

\- _Rien de bien compliqué, je vous assure monsieur. Vous serez intégré dans l'équipe du Couloir. Votre rôle consistera à faire les tournées quotidiennes de nourriture, garder l'entrée ou encore emmener les condamnés dans leur cellule ou les y enlever._

\- _Pourquoi les y enlever ?_

\- _Pour les condamnés à mort._ **»**

Net. Direct. David ne semblait plus trop intéressé tout à coup.

**«** _C'est très bien rémunéré. Je vous laisse un délai de réflexion, n'ayez crainte !_ **»** assura le monstre.

L'ainé de la fratrie se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ça mériterait une petite discussion avec Charlotte avant le verdict final, pour sûr. Ceci dit, Martin se tourna vers le cadet des trois frères.

**«** _Vous êtes Jérémy si je n'm'abuse ?_, questionna-t-il faussement.

\- _C'est bien moi_, confirma l'intéressé, tout en restant méfiant.

-_ Vous me semblez être quelqu'un de juste. Je me trompe ?_

\- _A vous d'en juger, monsieur._

\- _Dans ce cas, je vous juge juste. D'ailleurs à propos de juge, c'est le métier que je vous propose. Vous serez l'un des cinq juges que j'ai dernièrement nommé. Je ne peux pas gérer la justice et le gouvernement à la fois. Je me repose donc sur vous mon cher. C'est très bien rémunéré et les horaires sont corrects. Je vous laisse aussi le temps d'y réfléchir, évidemment._

\- _Bien._ **»**

Le blond semblait sceptique. Il est vrai que tout cela lui paraissait beaucoup trop beau pour être réel. Beaucoup trop. Enfin, le connard aux yeux verts s'adressa à Alexis :

**«** _Quant à vous mon ami, je compterai sur vous en temps que bras droit._

\- _Bras droit ?_, répéta Alexis, prit de court.

\- _Bras droit. Vous me conseillerez et m'aiderez dans mes choix. C'est probablement le métier qui offre le meilleur salaire. En revanche, je vous mets en garde, je vais vous surveiller quelques temps avant de confirmer ma demande. Je veux m'assurer que vous êtes réellement voué à ma cause, non à ma perte._

\- _Parfait. Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir._ **»**

D'un hochement de tête, le "gouverneur" de la France intima aux trois frères que leur discussion était close. Alors qu'ils partaient, Alexis se retourna vers celui qui serait probablement son nouvel employeur en déclarant :

**«** _A propos, j'ai recueilli un gamin d'une dizaine d'années chez moi. Je l'ai trouvé seul dans la rue, et même si vous me le demandiez, je refuserai de m'en séparer._

\- _Je suis au courant, Monsieur Breut. Et je ne m'y oppose pas à moins que ce gosse ne nuise à notre entente._

\- _Pas un instant._

\- _Bien._ **»**

Et c'est ainsi que Martin Decaville se retrouva seul dans son bureau. Et comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas fait pour durer, puisqu'il enchaîner rendez-vous sur rendez-vous. Bientôt un homme en motif militaire apparut, un brun avec un début de calvitie, barbu, les yeux bruns.

**«** _Bonjour Patrick. Alors, ça dit quoi avec le "Boss Final des Internets" ?_, s'enquit Martin.

\- _Une catastrophe, je te jure !_ répondit l'autre en s'asseyant sans manière sur un des sièges.

\- _Tant que ça ? Il résiste ?_

\- _Oh, c'est pas ça le problème._

\- _Et bien quel est le problème dans ce cas ?_

\- _C'est Franck et Olivier qui se sont occupés de lui. Tu sais, les deux recrues._

\- _Et ?_, s'impatienta le gouverneur.

\- _Et ces deux abrutits ont tout foiré. C'est mort, on en tirera plus rien._

\- _Oh, dommage…_, Martin avait l'air réellement déçu,_ tu es sûr que tu n'peux pas récupérer le coup ?_

\- _Tu sais, déjà que de base la tâche n'aurait pas été évidente, alors là, c'est foutu_, annonça avec regrets Patrick.

\- _Parfait. Bon et bien, la semaine prochaine, au programme télévision, on va caser l'exécution de Franck et Olivier écoute !_ **»** conclut Martin, en riant.

L'autre se mit à rire également.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que le chapitre 6 vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en review qu'il soit négatif ou positif. ^^**

**Moi j'vous dis à Samedi prochain... C'est bientôt la rentrée pour moi. :(**

**Le mot de la fin : Souris.**


	8. Chap 7 : Des idées plein la tête

**Disclamer :** Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre sont Hugo, Martin Decaville et ses hommes de main et Guillaume. Les autres personnages (qui sont donc des personnes bien réelles) ne sont en rien responsables de cette fiction. Qui, comme son nom l'indique, est fictive !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Deponia :** Yo ! Et bien il faut dire que Decaville est un personnage bien étrange, et justement j'ai travaillé dessus, sur ses motivations etc. Et il s'avère que tu comprendras probablement au fil des chapitres ! :p Bonne lecture ! Je te mutile. Produit

**Leiizy :** Coucou ! Encore merci ! J'ai bien travaillé et réfléchi sur Decaville et ne t'en fait pas, je pense mieux vous présenter le personnage et tout ce qui fait ce qu'il est au fil des chapitres suivants. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**SunWings :** Salut ! :) Et bien, tu sauras bientôt la suite alors ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Elena Carreira :** Yop ! Mickey Mouse te remercie. ^^ Va donc dire à Decaville qu'il est idiot et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver ! :o Give me that food. Right now. Bonne lecture en tous cas ! Foie gras et grosse dinde, Produit.

**Rain Igami Production :** Salut ! François ou l'appel du ventre, bientôt dans les salles ! :') Toi qui avait hâte de lire la suite, je fais mon retour presque 2 mois après, je suis désoléééée :( Bonne lectuuuure !

**Moi :** Coucou ! J'ai l'impression d'être schizophrène en répondant à Moi. Voilà. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et vive els anti-télévision *danse* Bonne lecture à toi, c'est important !

**Bon, bon, bon. Vous devez vraiment me haïr maintenant. Presque deux mois sans signe de vie, c'est chaud. J'ai eu des problèmes irl (qui perdurant malheureusement), et je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire, j'espère que vous ne m'étranglerez pas trop fort... Encore désolée, je serais plus régulières dorénavant. Sachez que je reviens avec des idées plein la tête (oh comme le titre du chapitre ! ;o) Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

La porte d'entrée claqua. Hugo courut vers les trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer. C'est seulement une fois arrivé devant les trois frères qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils se disputaient.

**«** _C'est mort Alexis, c'est mort._ **»** répétait Jérémy.

**«** _On n'a rien à perdre, je vous dis !_ **»** s'entêtait Alexis.

Seul David semblait réserver son jugement. D'ailleurs ce dernier ignora totalement le petit aux cheveux noirs et s'engouffra dans la cuisine où l'attendait Charlotte. Lorsqu'enfin les deux autres eurent fini de se quereller, Hugo leur demanda :

**«** _Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_ **»**

Alexis posa son regard sur lui. Il ne semblait pas en colère contre lui en particulier, mais ses yeux bruns reflétaient clairement un mécontentement. L'ancien présentateur du Point Culture s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que l'enfant devant lui. Puis, en cachant tout le courroux qui l'envahissait, il lui déclara :

**«** _Jérémy ne veut pas qu'on ait assez d'argent pour te scolariser comme quand tu étais avec ton père. Tu peux lui dire merci._ **»**

Aussitôt dit, il se releva et partit s'exiler dans sa chambre, à nouveau. Jérémy le suivit des yeux, une certaine rage dans le regard. Ceci fait, il baissa ses yeux vers le petit bonhomme aux yeux verts qui ne comprenait toujours rien, mis à part le fait qu'un désaccord s'était installé entre eux. Il s'assit dans le canapé et y invita l'enfant. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux installés, il lui dit :

**«** _Martin Decaville a proposé des emplois à David, Alexis et moi. Alexis pense qu'on n'a plus rien à perdre et que faire bonne figure près de Decaville pourrait sauver Mathieu et les autres. David ne pense qu'à Charlotte et leur petite vie de couple. Je suis le seul à comprendre que Decaville essaye de nous embobiner pour nous avoir tout près de lui, sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour aider les autres. Une fois qu'on sera engagés, il suffit qu'un de nous gaffe et hop, on finit en taule aussi. Tu comprends, toi ?_

\- _Oui._ **»** répondit Hugo.

En vérité, la seule chose que comprenait Hugo c'est que Martin Decaville faisait emprisonner des gens que tout le monde aimait pour rien et qu'à cause de lui, les Breut se disputaient. Ni plus, ni moins.

Jérémy lui sourit puis il alluma la télévision. Une exécution dite "nationale". C'est simplement horrible, on voit des hommes se faire tuer, et on a beau changer le chaine, ce programme domine momentanément l'écran. Aujourd'hui ce sont deux pauvres mecs, qui n'ont surement rien fait de bien grave. Un certain Franck Eorick et un Olivier Soleim. Des traîtres paraît-il. On coupe la tête du premier et on pend le second. "Bon appétit. "

* * *

**«** _Bob ? C'est bien toi ?_ **»**

Bob. C'était bien lui. D'ailleurs il crut que c'était Didier qui l'appelait mais après vérification, ce dernier mangeait. Le Lennon fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne répondit pas, pensant avoir rêvé.

**«** _Lennoooon ? T'es là mon vieux ?_ **»**

Lennon. Il était là. Et cette voix… comme familière.

**«** _Oui, je suis là !_ répondit-il.

\- _Oh génial, ça va bien ?_, demanda une voix.

\- _Euh. Oui merci. Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?_

\- _C'est François !_

\- _Et Kriss !_, ajoutait-on derrière.

\- _Et Mathieu aussi. Mais moins_, assura la première voix.

\- _Pourquoi moins Mathieu ?_

\- _Il est bizarre !_ cria François.

\- _Il n'est pas bizarre imbécile, il est faible._ **»** protesta Kriss.

Bob sourit. Inconsciemment, mais il sourit. Didier lui rendit son sourire. Il semblait heureux pour lui. Bob était heureux, en effet. Il se sentait moins nul. Il avait perdu Antoine mais venait de retrouver le Fossoyeur de Films, Kriss et Mathieu. Une larme s'invita sur sa joue, à sa plus grande surprise…

* * *

19h48, domicile Breut.

A la table, la tension était palpable entre les trois frères. D'un côté, Alexis, qui était persuadé que la question ne se posait pas, et qu'ils devaient accepter les offres d'emploi de Decaville. D'un autre côté, Jérémy qui pensait absolument le contraire. Et enfin, David qui préférait rester neutre, prétextant ne pas y avoir encore réfléchi.

**«** _De toute façon, si on refuse, on file en prison_, déclara l'ancien présentateur du Point Culture, brisant le silence.

\- _Pas nécessairement_, répondit Jérémy, dont le ton faisait comprendre que tout n'était pas encore dit.

\- _Comment ça ?!_ questionna David, soudain plein d'espoir.

\- _Il suffit de surveiller nos arrières. C'est tout._

\- _Pfff. Surveiller nos arrières ? Quand ses hommes de main débarqueront, la seule chose que t'auras à surveiller ce sera ta capacité à survivre d'un coup de fusil dans la gueule, Jérémy._ **»**

Hugo baissa les yeux. Et si Alexis disait vrai ? Et si, en refusant, Jérémy signait son arrêt de mort ? Le gamin n'aurait fait que perdre encore un ami. Comme il avait perdu Mathieu. Les larmes lui montaient en repensant à la silhouette négligée du petit brun. Il avait tellement eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé un frère… Et plus encore d'en avoir perdu un ensuite. Il éclata en sanglot.

**«** _Tu l'as fait pleuré, félicitations Alex'._ **»** lâcha le blond, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras sous le soupir agacé de son interlocuteur.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, accroupit devant lui et lui promis le plus sincèrement du monde :

**«** _Si je le pouvais, petit, je ramènerais ton père, tu sais…_

-_ Je sais…_ répondit l'enfant entre deux reniflements.

\- _Aller, mets-toi en pyjama et dors, t'en as bien besoin bonhomme._ **»**

Jérémy se redressa et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'Hugo l'interpella :

**«** _Dis, Jérémy…_

\- _Hmh ?_

\- _Si personne n'aime Decaville, pourquoi les gens ne le chassent pas ?_ **»**

Le grand blond le considéra avec attention. Puis, après quelques secondes de ce qui ressembler à de la réflexion, Jérémy lui répondit doucement :

**«** _Les gens ont peur de lui. Je pense que personne n'ose l'affronter._

\- _Oui, mais si tout le monde le disputait en même temps ?_

\- _Et bien, essaie de rassembler toute la France, bonhomme. Avant, il y avait Internet pour ça, maintenant…_

\- _Jérémy, je peux te dire un secret ?_

\- _Bien sûr._

\- _Mon ami Guillaume, et bien il m'a dit que s'il le voulait, il pourrait cracker la télévision et diffuser ce qu'il voulait pendant plusieurs minutes !_

\- _Et tu le crois ?_

\- _Oui, ce n'est pas un menteur !_

\- _Non, simplement un vantard, aller dors._ **»**

Et il quitta la chambre.

_Il va voir ! Je ne suis pas un menteur, moi !_, songea Hugo.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormi, des idées plein la tête.

* * *

**Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais bon, je préfère vous réserver le reste pour le chapitre suivant !**

**Encore désolée pour cette longue absence et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**A dans une semaine ou deux, pas plus ! :p**


	9. Chap 8 : Mauvaise nouvelle

**Disclamer :** Seuls Hugo, Martin Decaville et ses hommes de main m'appartiennent. Les autres personnes sont des personnes bien vivantes qui ne sont en rien responsable de cette fiction. D'ailleurs si elle dérange l'un d'entre eux, je m'engage à la retirer sans problème.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Rain Igami Production :** Hi ! I'm baaaack ! Il faut croire que oui, François et Kriss ont bien passer le diplôme de la connerie et ils l'ont eu avec mention "Très stupide" ! :) Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Deponia :** Salut ! Bah Jérémy a son point de vue quoi... x) J'ai travaillé Hugo dans l'autre chapitre, dans celui-ci il est plus absent. Merci et bonne lecture ! Je te démembre, Produit.

**SunWings :** Salouche ! ON VA PRENDRE LE CONTRÔLE DE LA TÉLÉ MOTHA FUCKA. Bonne lecture ! :p

**MayPanda42 :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup. *-* C'est toujours bien de se sentir suivi :a: Bonne lecture en tous cas !

**Mitsuki81 :** Yo ! (gangsta rap ma gueule) Merci de ton soutien ! :D Perdu Antoine ? Mort ou vivant ? Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture du coup ! :D

**Bon, je suis un peu fière de ce chapitre ! La plupart des choses sont mises en place et on va enfin pouvoir faire place AU MEILLEUR DE L'ACTION dans le prochain chapitre. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si le fait que j'ai mis des heures etc vous ont aidé ou au contraire si vous étiez perdus ou pas, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

12h18, domicile Breut.

**«** _Je suis là !_ **»** clama haut et fort Hugo.

Car depuis peu, il se rendait à nouveau à l'école. Il rentrait tous les midis et mangeait chez les Breut. D'ailleurs, c'était un vrai plaisir de déguster les plats de Charlotte ! Mais étrangement, aujourd'hui David et Alexis n'étaient pas présents à table et Jérémy semblait fou de rage. Charlotte était gênée et ne disait rien. Hugo fit de même. L'enfant saisit bien vite le contexte du repas : c'était aujourd'hui que les trois frères devaient rendre leur réponse à Martin Decaville. Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'Alexis avait convaincu David de sauter sur l'occasion. Jérémy avait sans doute préféré garder son poste de caissier.

***Point de vue de Jérémy***

Ils étaient stupides. Alexis encore plus que David ! Quoi que… Alexis ne s'en tirerait jamais. Decaville ferait tout pour le mettre dans le pétrin, c'était obligé. Alexis avait beau être malin, Jérémy gagnait toujours aux échecs. Et là, il voyait dans cette proposition un simple Échec et Maths. Decaville avait Alexis prêt de lui : il pouvait le surveiller sans gêne, et à côté de cela, il pourrait facilement l'accuser de quelques crimes que ce soit sans qu'Alexis se défende : qui pourrait blâmer son patron ? David n'était pas assez menaçant pour que Decaville y prête attention, en revanche son frère était très malléable et surtout naïf. Après s'être occupé de bloquer Alexis, le gouverneur fou n'aurait plus qu'à promettre la vie sauve de son frère à David et hop, ils seraient tous deux des pantins.

Jéméry se leva et débarrassa la table. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

Il se devait de protéger ses frères. Même s'ils étaient débiles, il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça. Mais il avait essayé. Il n'avait pas convaincu Alexis et David n'avait vu que l'argent avec lequel il pourrait acheter des cadeaux à Charlotte.

Le grand blond soupira.

Dans quelle merde s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?

Même après avoir réfléchi une heure entière, le dernier frère avait l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose. Il n'en connaissait pas les propriétés, mais cette chose était cruciale, c'est tout ce qu'il savait.

* * *

12h46, bureau de Martin D.

**«** _Entrez !_ **»**

Alexis et David pénétrèrent dans le bureau aux murs verts. Le premier tenait des papiers, le second suivait docilement.

**«** _Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !_ **»** les invita le gouverneur aux yeux verts.

Les deux frères prirent place sur les sièges qui se trouvaient devant le bureau de leur futur embaucheur.

**«** _Et bien, Jérémy n'est pas avec vous ?!_, s'étonna faussement l'homme en costume.

\- _Non, il n'est pas intéressé. En revanche, David et moi-même…_ **»**

* * *

13h24, rue de la Justice.

**«** _A ce soir !_ **»** lui avait lancé Charlotte avant qu'il ne ferme la porte sans même lui répondre.

Ouais. A ce soir. Sauf que ce soir, il y aurait les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de frères. Jérémy remit son sac en place sur son dos. Hugo le regardait d'un air triste. Le pauvre gamin, il ne devait pas toujours tout comprendre. Le dernier frère lui sourit, il ne voulait vraiment plus l'ennuyer avec ces problèmes d'adulte.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'école passa silencieusement. Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment scolaire, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs demanda :

**«** _Qui viendra me chercher ce soir du coup ? Toi ou Alexis ?_

\- _On verra, petit._ **»**

Le gosse hocha la tête et disparu derrière la grande porte bleue. Jérémy se mit en route vers le petit supermarché où il était caissier.

Quelque chose lui parut inhabituel sur le chemin. Pourtant, les passants l'ignoraient, les Dalles étaient occupées, des yeux creusés par la faim le suppliaient, les gens étaient pressés, les bracelets TV brillaient sous le soleil et la poussière des rues salissaient ses vêtements. Qu'est-ce qui n'étaient pas une habitude dans tout ça ? Jérémy s'arrêta. Il comprit. Il comprit ce qui le gênait. Il était observé. Il reprit sa marche, devenue plus rapide.

Pourquoi on le surveillait ? Il n'avait rien fait d'illégal ces derniers t… Oh.

_**Decaville n'apprécie pas qu'on refuse ses offres…**_, pensa-t-il.

Parfait. Alors il se tiendrait tranquille le temps qu'on l'oublie. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Cela faisait bientôt trois rues, deux avenues qu'on le suivait. Il n'avait plus qu'à tourner à la troisième à gauche et il serait arrivé. Le stress lui montait, il le prenait aux trippes et ne le lâcha qu'au moment où les portes automatiques du magasin se refermèrent, juste après son passage. Soulagé, il commença son service à la caisse 3.

* * *

17h02, domicile Breut.

**«** _On est rentrés !_ **»** lâcha gaiement Hugo en poussant la porte d'entrée.

L'enfant accouru dans la cuisine et s'assit machinalement sur une des chaises. Charlotte l'accueillit tout aussi joyeusement et lui servit un goûter de prince. La raison valable ? Un 20 en poésie vaut bien le meilleur goûter du monde. Jérémy, qui était passé prendre Hugo à l'école, se joint à eux. Lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée de la cuisine, il découvrit que David était lui aussi rentré. Sans mot dire, le blond fit demi-tour et monta à l'étage. Là-haut, il toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Alexis lui répondit d'un simple :

**«** _Entre._ **»**

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit.

**«** _Alors ?_, questionna-t-il.

\- _Alors quoi ?_, répondit, agacé, son frère.

\- _Ce poste ? Tu l'as eu ?_

\- _Oui. Decaville va m'envoyer mon planning d'une minute à l'autre._

\- _Alexis. C'est une grosse connerie._

\- _Arrête Jérémy, on en a déjà parlé toi et moi. On n'a pas le même avis, c'est tout._

\- _Tu trouves ça normal qu'aujourd'hui on m'est suivi ?_, demanda le cadet.

\- _Pardon ?_

-_ T'as bien entendu. Je suis allé déposer Hugo à l'école ce midi, et on me suivait et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans le supermarché._

\- _Tu déconnes_, fit Alexis, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- _Non, loin de là. J'espère que tu te rends compte maintenant, dans quelle merde on est._

\- _Ne mets pas tout ça sur mon dos. Si tu as été suivi, c'est parce que tu as refusé._

\- _Et alors ? Comment peut-on me blâmer de refuser un poste ?_ **»**

Un silence s'installa. Jérémy fixait Alexis droit dans les yeux. Il put lire dans les prunelles brunes de son ainé à quel point il ne contrôlait rien. Depuis le début, il ne contrôlait rien. Il n'avait jamais rien contrôlé. Il avait peut-être essayé, mais sans y parvenir. Il avait fait semblant, pour rassurer. Si on ne pouvait pas le blâmer de refuser un poste, il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son frère d'avoir fait ce qu'il pensait juste. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche, comme s'il hésitait à parler. Avant que le son de sa voix résonne, un bip robotique informa les deux frères que le plus âgé venait de recevoir un nouveau mail, Alexis lâcha un :

**«** _Désolé._ **»**

Puis, il tourna la tête vers son écran d'ordinateur et cliqua sur le nouveau mail en question. Jérémy se tut. Il voulait rester. Il était désolé aussi, de ne pas comprendre tout plus vite. Il s'assit sur le lit de son frère et patienta quelques instants. Quand soudain,

**«** _Et merde…_, lâcha Alexis dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Putain ! Bordel de merde ! Oh putain de merde !_ **»**

Alexis se retourna vers son frère, qui attendait toujours une réponse. Jugeant que ses mots n'étaient pas assez explicites, il montra du doigt le planning que Decaville venait de lui envoyer, dessus, dans deux jours, était marqué en rouge :

**15h29 : Exécution nationale – Antoine Daniel – Présence obligatoire – Tenue correcte exigée**

Au même moment, Hugo entra dans la pièce, un stylo dans la main, l'air désespéré.

**«** _Alexis, tu peux m'aider pour mon français s'il te pl…_ **»**

Le gamin aux yeux verts observa les deux frères et suivit le regard bleu de Jérémy. Il lâcha son stylo.

**« **_C'est votre ami ? Papa disait que c'était un génie je crois…_ **»**

Les regards inquiets des deux Breut suffirent à l'enfant.

**«** _Ne dis rien à David et Charlotte._ **»** demanda Alexis.

Hugo hocha la tête et vint se placer aux côtés de Jérémy.

* * *

Quel mal de crâne affreux. Le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête l'avait sonné. Non, enfaite il l'avait assommé. Il se souvenait juste de ses deux geôliers. Juste du mal de chien qui occupait son bras. Puis cet homme barbu à la calvitie qui gueulait, et le vide. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? De toute façon, impossible pour lui de compter les jours et les nuits puisque dans cette pièce, il fait toujours nuit. Seules quelques minutes lui sont accordées en lumière, le temps de manger. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'on avait oublié de lui apporter de la nourriture. D'habitude son ventre ne grognait pas autant. Il s'appelait Antoine, son nom de famille était Daniel, son meilleur ami était Mathieu Sommet, il était youtuber avant… Avant quoi ? Avant d'être plongé dans la nuit. Oui, avant que la nuit tombe. Non, il n'était déjà plus rien avant que la nuit tombe. Il était tombé avant elle. Il avait abandonné. Mathieu non. Mathieu n'abandonnait pas. Bob non plus. Bob ? Bob, oui, son ami à l'uniforme rouge. Son ami avant d'être son ami à l'uniforme rouge. Il n'y avait pas que Mathieu et Bob. Il y avait d'autres visages, ils souriant tous. Personne ne pleurait. Personne n'était triste. Ils étaient chauves, chevelus, barbus, rasés, ronds, fins, grands, petits… Ils étaient… Comme lui ? Ils étaient… Youtubers ? Alors étaient-ils ses collègues ou ses amis ? Ils étaient peut-être les deux. Oui, Bob et Mathieu étaient les deux, en tous cas. Même après qu'il ne soit plus youtuber, ils étaient ses amis. Oui. Peut-être que si ils les retrouvaient, le jour reviendrait ?

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! J'accepte toute critique constructive, et moi je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, ou à dans deux semaines !**

**Bisous baveux. :p**

**Produit.**


	10. Chap 9 : Écran noir

**Disclamer :** Je tiens à préciser que les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre sont Hugo, Guillaume, Didier, Martin Decaville et les militaires. Les autres protagonistes, qui existent réellement, ne sont donc pas responsable de ce que j'écris. Aussi, si cette fiction gêne l'un de ces individus, je m'engage à la retirer.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Rain Igami Production :** Salut ! Oui j'ai enfin adopté le bisou baveux, enfin c'est lui qui m'a adopté... Merci de ton soutien et bonne lecture ! :D

**flygavioli :** Coucou ! Haha ! Alexis il est méchant ou il l'est pas ? Telle est la question... Ta remarque est très constructive ! :o En tous cas merci pour tout ! Mais surtout : bonne lecture !

**Deponia :** Ah que bonsoir ! :] Le truc avec Jérémy, ou du moins le personnage que j'en fait, c'est qu'il voit d'abord les risques ! :p Niark niark voici l'heure de l'exécution alors ! Bonne lecture ! Je t'headshot. Produit.

**SunWings :** Hi ! Alors vais-je avoir entendu ton appel ou vais-je avoir tué Antoine ? Mystère bien mystérieux ! En tous cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**Mitsuki81 :** Yo ! Tu viens d'invent mélange parfait entre "merde" et "bordel" : "merdel" ! :o Mes respects ! Merci beaucoup ça fait chaud au cœur... Bonne lecture à toi !

**Et voilà enfin un soupçon d'action ! J'espère que le chapitre plaira, j'ai bien galéré à l'écrire en tous cas ! :') Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas mais en attendant : Bonne lecture ! C'est important j'vous dis. Sinon je me ferais pas chié à le souligner ! :'(**

* * *

19h26, domicile Breut, la veille du jour J.

**«** _Hmh, Charlotte ça a l'air délicieux !_ **»**

Rires. Sourires.

Jérémy se saisit de la télécommande de la télévision tandis qu'il dégustait avec le reste de la famille le plat de sa belle-sœur. Il alluma la machine et se mit sur la chaîne réservée aux informations. Tous les membres de la maison se turent en apprenant que la Belgique et la Suisse venaient de fermer leurs frontières à la France. Trop de nouveaux arrivants qui fuient la dictature. Les pays francophones disaient ne plus pouvoir accueillir d'habitants. Ils ne pouvaient plus. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu. Les Breut apprirent bientôt que les vols pour le Québec s'étaient vus interdits en France. Interdiction de rejoindre les américains. En réalité, les vols, peu importe leur destination, avaient été arrêtés. Les frontières closes. Enfin dans un sens seulement. Venez en France, n'en repartez plus. Le pays des Droits de l'Homme avait vendu une grande partie de ses avions. Les restants se contentaient d'amener les gens en France, pas de vols de retour. Le présentateur laissait à entendre que les pays du monde entier n'avaient pas réagi. Vous voyez, personne ne peut plus vous aider, personne n'a jamais voulu vous aider, vous êtes piégés. Comment y croire ? Il fallait bien être stupide. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer de ne pas y croire ? Les autres pays pouvaient bien se manifester, quel gouvernement voudrait risquer d'aider un pays déjà foutu ? On disait que le gaulois têtu avait baissé les bras, que Napoléon avait rendu les armes et que Danton et Robespierre avaient perdu la tête. Dire qu'un an en arrière, tout allait pour le mieux…

* * *

01h52, dans le Couloir.

**«** _Pssst !_

\- _Mhm ?_

\- _Mathieu !_

\- _Quoi bordel ?_

\- _C'est moi !_

\- _Mais ta gueule, je sais bien que c'est toi François, c'est au moins la troisième fois que tu me réveilles en ronflant cette nuit !_

\- _Mais, je n'suis pas François, abrutit !_

\- _Hein ?!_ **»**

Mathieu fit volte-face. Qui d'autre que François pouvait bien le faire chier de nuit ? Malgré l'obscurité, le petit brun aux yeux bleus parvint à distinguer un visage. Qui, étonnement, ne se trouvait pas dans une cellule mais bien dans le Couloir. Ce visage lui était plus que familier. Oh oui, il avait perdu un minuscule bout de mémoire, mais il se souvenait de la plupart des choses importantes. En l'occurrence, ce visage. Son cerveau ne peina pas trop à classer ce dernier en tant qu'ami, et bientôt des souvenirs lui parvint. En revanche, le nom de cet homme ne lui revint jamais. L'ancien présentateur d'SLG fronça les sourcils. L'homme en face dut ressentir le manque de souvenirs de Mathieu puisqu'il lui affirma patiemment :

**«** _Mon nom est Gabriel. Tu dois aussi te rappeler de mon "pseudo", Fanta._ **»**

Le prisonnier sourit. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait du réunionnais. Le compère de Bob. Oh ! Bob serait si heureux de le revoir mais…

_**Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il fou dans le Couloir ?**_, songea enfin Mathieu.

Dans les souvenirs qu'il avait perçus, l'un d'eux était la capture de Gabriel. Il devrait être dans une cellule, tout comme François, Kriss et Bob.

**«** _Mec, tu fais quoi dans le Couloir ?_, questionna-t-il.

\- _Je me suis échappé. Je ne veux pas réveiller tout le monde, et vu que t'es probablement le plus discret de tous et que tu es le premier que j'ai trouvé la dedans –ça fait deux heures que j'inspecte chaque cellule-, bah c'est à toi que je vais parler._

\- _Ok, mais avant que tu ne te casses comme un voleur, mec, la rumeur dit que demain, ils vont exécuter Antoine. Alors c'est chaud. Dooonc, je m'disais, vu qu'toi t'es dehors, tu pourrais éventuellement l'aider, non ?_

\- _Je suis au courant. T'en fais pas, des gens sont déjà sur le coup._

\- _Qui ça ?_

\- _Tu verras bien. Bref, donc il faut que je te dise : Je vais vous sortir de là. Ne perdez pas espoir. Pour résumer, c'est ça qui a fait que Decaville est toujours au pouvoir. Tout le monde a perdu espoir. Sache qu'Antoine n'est pas prêt de mourir, et si tout va comme il le faut, vous non plus._

\- _Rassurant._

\- _Ouais, si les personnes qui sont sur le coup arrivent à empêcher son exécution, c'est tous les français qui reprendront espoir. Si des symboles comme nous se lèvent, on sera suivi._

\- _Des symboles ?_

\- _Antoine et toi et Bob, et nous, anciens youtubers connus, sommes le symbole d'Internet aux yeux de beaucoup de gens. Decaville est contre nous. Donc, si nous nous battons contre lui, on sera forcément suivi._

\- _Non, sinon ça fait longtemps que je serai dehors._

\- _Tu te trompes Mathieu, personne n'aime Decaville. Tout le monde se tait, c'est tout. Il suffit qu'on prouve qu'ouvrir sa gueule n'est pas fatal pour qu'une majorité l'ouvre avec nous. Et c'est comme ça qu'on fera tomber Decaville._

\- _Ingénieux._

\- _Ce n'est pas de moi._

\- _De qui est-ce ?_

\- _Un gosse de 10 ans qui m'a reconnu dans la rue, alors que je me cachais. Il m'a arrêté et mis en lieu sûr, on a parlé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse être aussi mature à cet âge._

\- _Pourtant c'est à la portée de tous de penser différemment… Tu as son nom ? J'aimerai me souvenir de ce petit._

\- _Enzo. Euh non… Quelque chose dans le genre… Fabio, Angélino, Edouardo, Hélio peut-être…_

\- _Hugo ?_

\- _Oui ! Hugo ! Comment tu l'as deviné mec ? T'es devin ?_ **»**

* * *

13h53, domicile Breut.

**«** _Je dois y aller !_ déclara Alexis.

\- _D'accord, et n'oublies pas, fais-nous confiance et essaies de rester calme jusqu'au bout !_ répondit Jérémy.

\- _Je sais. Je connais le plan par cœur, que crois-tu ?_ **»**

Et il disparu dans son costard cravate. Le blond de la fratrie se tourna ensuite vers le restant de la famille, qui attendait sur le pied de guerre. Il répéta le plan une dernière fois au couple avant de partir à son tour, accompagné de David et de Charlotte, laissant Hugo tout seul*****.

Le trajet fut court de la maison jusque chez le fameux Guillaume. L'adolescent de 16 ans attendait les trois invités depuis quelques minutes seulement. Bientôt, il leur expliqua comment ils allaient procéder. Laissant le couple seul avec Guillaume, Jérémy repartit à la maison. Tous étaient en place. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

14h26, Place de la Justice.

Alexis arriva enfin. Il eut tout juste le temps de se placer auprès des autres personnages importants. La Place "de la Justice" portait à juste titre le surnom de "Place des Exécutions". Elle se présentait ainsi : une gigantesque estrade sur laquelle trônait divers instruments destinés à tuer, en son centre, une structure de bois réservée à Martin Decaville, il y prenait la parole avant beaucoup d'exécutions. Des rangs de bancs se situaient à l'arrière plan de ce décor morbide, ils servaient aux personnes importantes qui assistaient aux "démonstrations". C'est donc sur l'un de ces bancs qu'Alexis pris place. Il était aux premières loges aujourd'hui.

Lorsque 14h30 sonna, le connard aux yeux verts prit place devant son micro. Et comme à chaque discours de ce genre, il baratina de la merde camouflée derrière le mot justice.

* * *

15h23, dans le Couloir.

La porte métallique s'ouvrit. Bob redressa la tête, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait depuis qu'Antoine était entré. Il n'en était jamais sortit jusque là, le pyro-barbare en était persuadé. Dans la cellule d'en face aussi, Didier avait relevé la tête. Sortit de cet endroit mystérieux deux militaires. Surement faisaient-ils partit des six qui s'étaient engouffrés dans la Salle des Tortures dix minutes auparavant. Bob avait bien compris pourquoi ils étaient si nombreux. Aujourd'hui était le jour idéal pour tuer Antoine Daniel. Derrière les deux premiers, deux autres militaires pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Ceux-là tiraient de leur bras un homme cagoulé. Il ne semblait pas se débattre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Le Couloir était silencieux. Personne ne parlait, contrairement à d'habitude. Tous connaissaient la nouvelle. Tous comprenaient la gravité. Soudain, sans même s'en rendre compte, Bob lâcha un grand :

**«** _Antoine ! Ils veulent t'exécuter ! Antoine, débats-toi ! Te laisses pas faire mec ! Tout le monde croit en t…_ **»**

L'un des deux premiers militaires était désormais dans sa cellule et le ruait de coups. Mais allait-il pouvoir frapper chacun des prisonniers qui répondait à Bob en scandant "ANTOINE DANIEL ! ANTOINE DANIEL ! " ?

Et lorsque l'intéressé réalisa, il se débattit comme un fou. Il y mit sa colère, il y mit sa peur. Il comprit soudain que ces personnes qui scandaient son nom ne cherchaient qu'un symbole d'espoir et qu'ils avaient besoin de le voir se débattre pour commencer. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'échapper, surtout les mains liées et sans rien y voir. Mais il ressentait lui aussi ce besoin de faire comme s'il pouvait. Les cris se firent plus forts, l'espoir s'y mêlant un peu plus à chacun de ses coups. Bientôt le silence retomba. Puis une voix calme, juste à côté de lui, probablement dans une cellule, lui dit :

**«** _Antoine, on ne fait pas semblant d'y croire, viens nous chercher !_ **»**

La voix familière de Mathieu. Elle lui réchauffa le cœur alors que déjà les cris reprenaient. Les militaires qui le tenaient tant bien que mal accélérèrent le pas.

* * *

15h28, sur la chaîne France Decaville.

**«** […]_ Et c'est pour illustrer la justice et montrer l'exemple qu'aujourd'hui, en cette bonne après-midi, je vous propose l'exécution d'un soi-disant emblème d'Internet : Antoine Daniel !_ **»** conclut l'homme aux yeux verts.

Un mini-convoi de six militaires agenouille un homme cagoulé. Martin Decaville descend vers l'homme qui n'esquisse pas un geste. Le gouverneur français hôte la cagoule noire. Les cheveux décoiffés et le visage sale d'Antoine Daniel apparaît : ébloui par la lumière du jour. Cependant, le visage de l'homme brun reste totalement neutre : ni détermination, ni peur. Decaville affiche un sourire fier. Obéissant aux ordres, deux des six militaires s'emparent du chevelu et le placent convenablement sur la guillotine.

**«** _Tu veux jouer aux révolutionnaires, mon ami, tu mourras comme eux._ **»** déclare Martin Decaville à l'attention de l'ancien présentateur de WTC.

La lame tranchante de la guillotine entame sa descente vers le cou frêle du condamné et…

**ÉCRAN NOIR. VISION BROUILLÉE.**

* * *

***** référence involontaire mais drôle lol.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, ou celle d'après !**

**Kiss kiss. Produit.**


	11. Chap 10 : FFI ?

**Disclamer :** Je précise que seuls Martin Decaville, Hugo, Fanny, Tatiana, les militaires m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre. Le reste des personnages sont des personnes réelles qui, par ailleurs, ne sont aucunement responsables de la n'importe quoititude qu'est cette fiction. Aussi, je m'engage à la supprimer si elle venait à déranger l'une des personnes existantes citées dedans.

**Bon, pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois-ci : trop il y en a trop. Trop, j'ai trop de retard. /PAN/**

**Oui, je ne vous l'avez pas dit, je suis atteint du même syndrome qu'Antoine Daniel : Manque d'inspiration + Invisibilité du le net + Gros retard + DÉSOLÉE.**

**Je n'ai pas d'excuses à proprement parler pour vous. J'ai pris du recul sur cette fiction (peut-être trop) ce qui fait que j'ai choisi de modifier certain point du scénario (QUI EST PRÉVU A L'AVANCE MAIS PAS ÉCRIT ET WAW COMMENT J'AIME LES MAJUSCULES). En bref, désormais les chapitres sont écrits sous forme de points, donc je sais ce qui va se passer dans les deux prochains chapitres, mais ils ne sont pas écrits. Je vous propose un format d'un par semaine grand maximum. Sachant que la semaine prochaine je serai pas souvent chez moi. Et que du 24 juillet au 16 août au plus tard je ne posterai pas. Par contre j'écrirai surement les chapitres mais, en vacances et donc sans réseau, je ne les posterai pas. Sur ce, excusez ma longue absence. Je vous sers la suite, je n'en suis pas spécialement fière et j'ai travaillé dessus pourtant. Je pense que les dialogues seront un peu confus donc je vous ai aidé pour les points de vue, surtout quand c'est complexe. Mais no spoils, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture, vous savez que j'y tiens, non ?**

* * *

De sa petite cage, Mathieu n'avait entendu que les coups de feu des militaires, les cris paniqués de la foule et les ordres frustrés de . Il avait sourit, oh oui. Le Couloir avait été silencieux comme jamais, chacun écoutait en silence. Puis le petit brun sourit. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, ni même à quand remontait la dernière fois, mais il sourit. En face, François aussi souriait. Tout le monde souriait, et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi.

* * *

**Grange, Antoine Daniel.**

On n'aurait rien fait, vraiment, si ce n'est se faire tirer dessus sans lui. S'il n'avait pas débarqué, s'il n'avait pas rassemblé tous ces autres. Combien sont morts ? Combien sont vivants ? Tout cela pour moi… Sous prétexte que c'est moi ? Il y a pourtant eu plus d'une exécution avant celle-là. Ma mort était symbolique, d'après Alexis. Et d'après tous les autres aussi. Mais je n'ai rien fait de plus qu'eux. Alors on me sauve, on déploie de si grands moyens simplement parce que mon nom est Antoine Daniel ? Simplement car mes vidéos ont eu un certain succès ? Et puis, un succès de quoi ? Les pouces verts et rouges n'ont jamais été révélateurs, c'est à celui qui aura la fanbase la plus dérangée, au point où certains viewers se créent des dizaines de comptes YouTube pour aimer en répétition les mêmes vidéos. Je n'oublierai jamais, jamais combien d'hommes sont morts pour moi aujourd'hui : 7. Et je n'oublierai jamais les visages qu'il m'a été donné de voir.

**«** _Ça va ?_

\- _Comment est-ce que ça pourrait mal aller ? Je viens d'échapper à une mort certaine, mec._

-_ Pas faux… Mais tu trembles. T'es frustré ?_

-_ Pourquoi ?_

-_ Parce que tu aurais préféré que personne ne meure, je suppose, non ?_

-_ Arrête._

-_ De ?_

-_ Arrête de tourner autour du pot._

-_ Je ne suis pas un enfant, tu sais, pas la peine de me préserver comme si._

-_ T'es jeune, dans ta tête._

-_ Jeune ? Quel comique._

-_ T'es chiant, en fait._

-_ Non, j'ai peur._

-_ Pourquoi ?_

-_ Parce que celui qui est censé nous mener doute de lui-même._

-_ Moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis en mesure de mener qui que ce soit ?_

-_ Après une ou deux nuits de sommeil, évidemment._

-_ J't'aime bien._

-_ Parce que je te lèche les bottes ?_

-_ Parce que t'as du répondant, même quand faudrait pas._

-_ Moi aussi, ravi de te retrouver._

-_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, "e-penser"._** »**

* * *

**Decaville.**

**«** _Ils sont allés trop loin. Ils veulent jouer, on va jouer. Balayez la ville, trouvez-les, ramenez-les moi vivants ou morts, qu'importe. Je veux voir leur cadavre décorer la ville un petit bout de temps. On se rebelle ? Haha, on va bien voir._

\- _Oui monsieur Decaville._ **»**

* * *

**Grange, Alexis Breut.**

**«** _Eh les mecs, va falloir qu'on dégage._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Y a des militaires partout dans Decaville, ça craint._

\- _Ouais mais tu n'crois pas qu'ils vont fermer la ville ?_

\- _Justement, Hugo est allé voir, ça n'a pas l'air fermé. Alors profitons-en avant qu'ils pensent un peu._

\- _Et Mathieu ? Et Bob ?_

\- _On reviendra, tu crois qu'on va le laisser faire, Antoine ?_

\- _Ils les auront tués._

\- _Tu ne lâches rien, en fait. N'oublie pas qu'il y a Fanny, maintenant. Et puis, j'ai un plan._

\- _Je suis tout ouïe, Alexis._ **»**

Abandonner ? Haha. C'est bien mal nous connaître, on a détruit plus d'un virus, on a chassé plus d'un hacker, c'est pas la vraie vie qui nous fait peur. Cela ne faisait que commencer. Une petite vingtaine qu'on était. Les scientifiques étaient à présent de la partie. Il manquait encore beaucoup de monde, d'univers, de partie YouTube, mais surtout d'Internet. Vous savez ce qui manque le plus ? Vous, les spectateurs, les viewers. Il ne manquera bientôt plus que vous. Cette nuit nous quittons ce Paris qui n'est plus nôtre. Raison de plus pour faire une sieste.

_Je bondis sur Decaville, Jérémy tire, et atteint un militaire de justesse. Je me relève, et pars à la rescousse d'Antoine. Ça tire. Ça tire si bien que je suis touché à l'épaule, m'arrachant une lourde plainte. Antoine est bientôt sur ses deux jambes, la lame de la guillotine est bloquée : merci le sabotage. Nous n'avons aucune chance de partir sans être touché, c'est certain. Ce plan n'était qu'une énorme rature. Il y avait plus de militaires que prévu, plus de foule aussi._

**_« Besoin d'aide ? »_**

_Je lève les yeux et découvre un homme dépourvu de cheveux, quel contraste avec Antoine. L'homme, répondant au pseudonyme de Fanta, pointe son arme vers les militaires et tire, désespérément._

**_« On dirait qu'on s'est donné rendez-vous, haha ! »_**

_Encore ? Mes yeux se portent sur un autre homme, je reconnais facilement Bruce, de la chaîne e-penser. Derrière lui, j'aperçois une vingtaine de silhouettes, toutes armées. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé au chaîne scientifiques mais je reconnais Doc Seven en tête de ligne, Docteur Nozman non loin et quelques autres silhouettes. Les coups de feu partent, les militaires se voient perdent leur avantage, et finalement c'est Antoine qui me tire par le bras, et non l'inverse. Je suis plus choqué que lui, on dirait. Bientôt, la foule s'écarte à notre passage et je ne peux constater que les sourires joyeux sur le visage de la plupart d'entre eux souvent accompagnés de surprise. Certains applaudissent même. Au loin, j'entends le gouverneur ordonner qu'on tire sur la foule. Cette dernière attend néanmoins que nous disparaissions pour se disperser, déjà bien entamée par la mort que propagent les balles ennemies. Je reprends la tête du duo et emmène l'animateur de What The Cut ?! en lieu sûr. Mon cœur bat la chamade, l'air me manque. Antoine aussi est à bout de force, il est amaigri et porte une cicatrice au bras. Il me regarde, mi-étonné, mi-satisfait._

Bientôt, je me réveille sur ce matelas poisseux dissimulé dans la grange où nous attendions la nuit. La nuit, la voilà d'ailleurs. Il est l'heure de partir.

* * *

**Alentours de Decaville, Antoine Daniel.**

Alexis a fait vite : en cinq minutes seulement nous étions déjà en route. Mon ventre est pareil à un nœud, il me fait souffrir. J'avance aux côtés de Bruce, ce dernier a l'air pensif. Lorsqu'il remarque que je le regarde, il me sourit. Beau menteur va. Nous progressons désormais hors de la ville. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on s'en sortirait si facilement, à croire que Decaville est assez bête pour laisser tout un escadron de youtubers s'échapper tranquillement. Soudain, juste derrière moi, l'enfant qui nous accompagne tombe. Je me retourne, naturellement. Le petit répond au nom d'Hugo je crois, il se relève rapidement et me sourit, embarrassé. Je lui rends son sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Il ne devrait pas être là, avec nous. Je suppose qu'Alexis a une bonne excuse pour l'emmener, sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait.

La nuit est froide et noire. Je frissonne. Bruce manque d'exploser de rire quand je trébuche et m'étale au sol. Ma maladresse a au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Le regard d'Hugo croise le mien et il me rend mon clin d'œil, ce qui a le don de me faire sourire. Je pense aux autres. Enfin, à tous ces autres. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer en notre absence. Je sais à présent que Mathieu est également emprisonné dans les sous-sols de la ville, et je devine que son exécution approche. Non. Personne ne touchera à mes amis, c'est hors de question. J'accélère le pas, si bien que je progresse à présent en compagnie d'Alexis, qui me lance un regard interrogateur.

**«** _Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre là-bas ? On fuit, comme des lâches. Ton plan est trop fragile, il suffit qu'un élément ne marche pas comme prévu et on est fichu._

\- _On ne fuit pas. Et puis, tu as d'autres idées à proposer, toi ? Non. Alors on fait comme prévu._

\- _Je ne supporte pas de me dire que les autres seront morts lorsqu'on reviendra._

\- _Antoine, ça va bien se passer, ok ? Et puis, on est plus que prévu, c'est tant mieux. On va se séparer, comme ça, on ira plus rapidement._

\- _Ok, mais… Faisons vite alors._ **»**

Je presse à nouveau mon allure, forçant Alexis et toute la troupe à s'y faire. Cette nuit, nous dormirons à même le sol, à l'abri d'un sous-bois.

* * *

Mon nom est Fanny. J'ai 16 ans. Je vis avec ma grande sœur de 19 ans, Tatiana. Et nos vies s'apprêtent à changer, tout ça par simple hasard. Enfin, pas vraiment. Cette après-midi, j'ai assisté à l'exécution d'Antoine Daniel. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'étais une parmi la foule. J'avais les larmes aux yeux lorsque la lame a commencé sa chute vers la gorge exposée de mon youtuber favoris. Et ces mêmes larmes se sont échappées sur mes joues lorsqu'il a été sauvé. LinkTheSun et Antoine Daniel progressait difficilement dans la foule. Je voulais les suivre, vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je me suis lancée à leur suite, mais je l'ai fait. Et quand ils m'ont vu arrivé dans cette grange, quelques instants après eux, ils ont d'abord pris peur, ce qui est normal, en soi.

Je pleurais et je leur ai dit merci, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Ils m'ont d'abord regardé, étonnés. Puis je leur ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour les aider, et que je voulais aussi me rebeller. Link m'a sourit. Antoine s'est assis, pour reprendre son souffle. J'ai attendu les autres avec eux. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils ont commencé à se mettre d'accord sur des tas de choses, que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Puis on m'a dit de faire passer le mot, que le changement était en marche. Link m'a ensuite donné un espèce de talkie-walkie, et m'a demandé de ne jamais m'en séparer, qu'il me transmettrait tout grâce à lui. Et c'est comme ça que la FFI est née. Force Française d'Internet. Le premier réseau de résistance était né, Antoine m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a fait promettre de ne jamais les trahir, et, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de ce qui semblait être des larmes, il m'a dit de sauver les autres prisonniers. Je lui ai dit oui, sans hésiter.

Aussitôt de retour chez moi, j'en ai parlé à ma sœur, tout naturellement. Elle m'a sourit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai vu dansé dans son regard une flamme d'espoir, et un semblant de fierté à mon égard. Pour le moment, nous sommes une petite dizaine à Decaville, principalement mes amis et mes proches. Mais le réseau s'étend doucement et surement. Et j'espère bientôt avoir des espions un peu partout. Le boulanger du coin est déjà de la partie, ce qui n'est pas négligeable quand on sait que c'est là que viennent s'approvisionner la plupart des militaires. Mieux encore, j'ai à ma disposition un vendeur d'armes, désormais résistant, qui avait équipé l'élite des scientifiques youtubers venus en renfort lors du sauvetage. Oui, j'ai 16 ans et personne ne se doute de ce qui se prépare ici grâce à moi.

* * *

**Couloir, Mathieu Sommet.**

**«** _Où vous l'emmenez ?_

\- _Tu le sauras bien assez vite._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Ferme ta gueule._ **»**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi emmenaient-ils François ? Il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien fait ! Bien sûr, je comprenais ce qui l'attendait, et lui aussi, je crois. Il se débattait sous mes yeux impuissants, lâchant de temps à autres un râle grave. Kriss était collé aux barreaux de sa cellule, hurlant qu'on le lâche. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les trois militaires disparaissaient bientôt avec notre ami vidéaste. Et Bob, au fond, qui hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales que le premier qui lui faisait du mal connaîtrait sa colère. Puis le silence. Lourd, pesant. Pourtant familier, à présent.

**«** _Ils vont le tuer. Ils vont le tuer, vous savez._

\- _Oui, on sait._ **»**

On sait mais on ne veut pas l'accepter. Non. Fanta le sauverait, lui aussi. Oui, Antoine allait l'aider à s'évader, oui. Faussement rassuré, je soupire, laissant une larme s'évader de mon œil, et coulait sur le long de ma joue jusqu'à mon menton. Ne touchez plus à mes amis, arrêtez.

* * *

**Re ! Bon, je vais pas vous mentir. J'ai surtout mis en pause la fiction car je peinais à trouver la suite du scénario, c'est ça qui me gênais le plus. J'avais aussi le collège, puisque j'ai passé mon Brevet, donc avec les révisions qui vont avec... J'ai toujours eu du mal à encaisser la critique, même si je sais que sans cela, on ne progresse pas. Ça a donc été un frein, minime, mais existant. Niveau critique, franchement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, il n'y a pas encore d'idiots qui viennent dire "c nul" et qui repartent, donc bon. En cinq mois, j'ai eu le temps de mûrir, faut pas croire, on change beaucoup quand on est adolescent. Un jour pas fait comme un autre je suis repasser par là et j'ai lu les nouvelles reviews. J'ai été touchée (NON PAS DANS CE SENS) et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai finalement choisi de m'y remettre, pour de vrai. Oui parce que se dire chaque jour "je reprends demain" pour finalement ne rien faire, ce n'est pas s'y remettre. En bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me pousse à continuer. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire les points qui vous ont dérangé, je suis ouverte à la critique. Ne vous retenez pas d'émettre des hypothèses quant à la suite. Et moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ou peut-être à dans quelques jours, je verrais. En tous les cas, prenez soin de vous !**

**Pavé.**


	12. Chap 11 : Solidarité

**Disclamer :** Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre sont Decaville, les militaires, les résistants et la foule à Decaville, Hugo et Jérôme. Le reste des personnages ne sont, à l'origine, pas fictives et si elles désiraient voir cette fiction supprimée, ce serait chose faite.

**Pour les reviews, je vous réponds désormais directement, mis à part si vous n'avez pas de comptes ici, c'est plus pratique et plus rapide ! ^^**

**Merci d'ailleurs pour vos reviews, ça donne envie d'écrire à nouveau.**

**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai extrêmement galéré à écrire ce chapitre, d'où son (ENCORE) retard... Jen suis également peu fière... Désormais je vais être en vacances donc j'écrirai dans mon coin mais ne pourrais pas poster ! Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps : Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Quelque chose se prépare. Je le sens, et tout le monde ici le sent. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas cette lassitude quotidienne qui domine le Couloir. Non. C'est… différent, c'est différent je vous dis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur. Je me suis réveillé, haletant, le cœur battant. Pendant un temps, j'ai cru que ce dernier allait littéralement briser ma cage thoracique. Heureusement pour moi, il en faut plus pour cela. Ça fait déjà quelques jours que François s'est fait emmené. Je me rappelle parfaitement des questions que posaient Mathieu, et de ce sentiment d'impuissance qui régnait alors dans sa cellule, juste à côté de la mienne.

Il paraît que les animaux aussi, ressentent ce genre d'énergie. Ils savent quel est l'état d'esprit général et ils agissent en conséquence. Mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas un animal, moi. Moi, je suis Kriss, je suis un homme. Et j'ai l'impression que tout ça m'échappe. Tout ça quoi, direz-vous ? Toute la situation actuelle. Entre Mathieu qui tourne en rond dans sa cellule, Bob qui cogne désespérément dans les barreaux de la sienne depuis trois jours et Didier qui semble être inconscient. Le pyro-barbare a littéralement pété les plombs, depuis que Mathieu lui a dit que Fanta était en vie. Il ne répond plus, se contentant de foncer dans ce qui s'apparente à sa prison. J'ai mal pour lui, son bras est recouvert de bleus. Ecchymoses qu'il s'inflige de lui-même, involontairement ou non. Je ne saurai dire s'il a seulement une volonté, autre que de partir d'ici.

* * *

Mes cheveux bouclés, devenus trop longs, retombent à présent juste au dessus de mes yeux. Encore quelques jours et ils gêneront ma vue. Je ne comprends pas où je suis, ni même ce que j'y fais. Je sais simplement que je ne suis pas seul. La respiration voisine me l'indique. Il fait noir, trop noir pour que je sache qui c'est. Et l'obscurité étant totale, même une fois habitués, mes yeux ne peuvent me guider. Mais bon, entre nous, je devine aisément en quelle compagnie je suis en ce moment. Une bonne compagnie. Une amicale, comme on les aime. Je souris, hébété. Je ne comprends pas. Mais après tout, depuis le jour où Decaville a débarqué, je n'ai plus rien compris. Je devrais m'y faire. Cependant, je peux tout de même réaliser que si je suis en ces lieux, ce n'est pas pour faire un tour en boite de nuit. Ce qui signifie que mon jugement s'est… mal passé ? Oui, ce doit être les mots corrects. Pourtant, j'avais plus d'un argument. Après tout, j'ai travaillé pour la télé, comme pour Internet. En soi, je suis neutre, bien que mon cœur appartienne à Internet, c'est clair. Mais ces pseudo-juges ne pouvaient le savoir. Alors je suis assis, en ce lieu plongé dans l'obscurité, et je ne comprends pas.

* * *

Cela fait deux bonnes journées que l'on marche à présent. Tout le monde a faim, tout le monde a soif, tout le monde a mal. Où ça ? Un peu partout. Les jambes, le crâne, mais plus encore, le cœur. Ce qui va suivre est incertain. Tout peut foirer, tout peut éclater, tout peut tuer autour de nous. J'ai beau faire confiance à mes amis, j'ai peur. Pour moi et peur eux. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé jusque là n'est que le fruit du hasard, sale jeu avec la chance que nous semblons gagner. Mais tout ça n'est qu'une image, qu'il suffit de briser pour se rendre compte de la triste réalité. Statistiquement parlant, notre plan est voué à l'échec. Du début jusqu'à la fin. On ne devrait même pas être là. Pourtant nous y sommes. Est-ce vrai, alors, qu'un bonhomme nous surveille en haut ? Ou bien n'est-ce qu'une question de temps avant que tout nous retombe dessus ? Peu importe, je marche. Ici, c'est marche ou crève. Mon ventre me joue de sales tours à gargouiller et à me faire souffrir. Si j'avais su, il y a de cela deux ans, qu'aujourd'hui je marcherais paniqué à la recherche de ma liberté, j'en aurais profité davantage. Je soupire, de plus en plus fatigué.

**«** _Ça va Bruce, tu tiens le coup ?_, me demande alors Jérémy, soudain inquiet.

\- _Euh, oui, pas de souci._

\- _On va où exactement, Alexis ? Te souviens-tu seulement où elle est, ta putain de ferme ?_ **»**

C'est Antoine. Frustré, épuisé, inquiet, effrayé, il a changé. Un peu comme tout le monde. Tandis que certains d'entre nous se rapprochent, d'autre s'éloignent. C'est le cas d'Alexis et d'Antoine.

**«** _Tu sais très bien où on va, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois ! Et puis tu m'casses les burnes à gueuler, ferme ta gueule un peu, on est plus très loin._ **»**

Le chevelu allait riposter lorsqu'Hugo s'est mis entre eux deux. Le pauvre petit, c'était lui qui subissait en premier ces disputes. Il était le plus jeune, et tout le monde s'attachait à lui. Et il s'attachait à tout le monde.

* * *

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, c'est normal. Non, ce rêve-ci, il était différent, je l'ai senti. Et à mon réveil, j'ai eu le sentiment que tout changeait. J'ai entendu cette voix qui disait que tout allait bien, que tout allait bouger, que la roue tournait… Moi qui pensais que Decaville avait détruit la roue, cette voix l'a surement réparé. Alors qu'elle la pousse ! Qu'elle l'élance dans une descente raide et qu'elle écrase cet abruti et qu'elle écrase ce semblant de Paris ! Je n'ai plus peur, ni même faim, ni même soif. Un tout nouveau moi est né. Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. J'entends encore Bob s'écraser contre les barreaux qui l'empêchent de s'enfuir. Je rouvre mes paupières, fronçant les sourcils. Je sais que ce qui va suivre est inutile, mais j'en ai besoin, si besoin… Mon cerveau lutte. Il dit non, il ne veut pas. Il sait, lui, ce qui peut se passer, il y a songé toute la nuit, toute la matinée. Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai foi en cette voix. C'est alors que, bloqué entre foi et réalité, je crie à plein poumons. Je n'hurle rien en particulier. Peu à peu, des yeux curieux se posent sur moi, désormais fermement accroché à cette cage. Je souris, sournoisement.

**«** _On va les fumer. On va les fumer, les gars. Je vous promets qu'on va les fumer._ **»**

Comme des bédos. Comme des hippies. On les fumera. Maintenant, j'y crois.

* * *

**«** _QUOI ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! Appelle-les avec les talkies-walkies._

\- _C'est peut-être faux, calme-toi Fanny !_

\- _Que je me calme ? Que JE me calme ? Comment ?! On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça, ce serait pire que symbolique. S'ils y parviennent, c'est FINI. FINI. TU ENTENDS ? F-I-N-I. Appelle-les, s'il te plait, on peut pas laisser faire ça. Antoine et Alexis m'ont confié une mission, je me dois de la remplir._

\- _Bien, bien…_ **»**

* * *

**16h30, Place de la Justice, Decaville.**

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre et une lumière m'aveugle. Si bien que mes yeux en pleurent. Je sens qu'on me saisit, non sans délicatesse. Je perçois des cris énervés, et une tension qui semble plomber le moral de tout le monde. Je me tais, il vaut mieux. Lorsqu'enfin je commence à voir clairement, je constate qu'on m'a déplacé dans une espèce de camion militaire et que quatre hommes armés jusqu'aux dents nous encadrent. Je pose mon regard sur Cyprien. Il a l'air d'être dans un sale état. Sa jambe est couverte de croûtes pourpres et il baisse les yeux, intimidé ou bien fatigué. Je pencherai plutôt pour le premier choix, vu le nombre d'heures qu'il a passé à dormir à côté de moi. Les deux militaires qui s'occupent de lui me foudroient du regard, comme si nous prévoyons de nous échapper.

_**Oui, comment vous avez deviné qu'on était télépathes, héhé ? Abrutis va.**_

Si j'étais aussi blindé qu'eux, ça ferait longtemps que je me serai échappé. Mais… échappé de quoi ? Pourquoi et où nous emmenait-on ?

Bientôt, le macadam est remplacé par de la poussière et la pression monte d'un cran. Je le perçois.

Une fois le véhicule arrêté, mes geôliers s'emparent à nouveau de moi, toujours aussi délicats, et me tirent de force sur une estrade que je reconnais. Oh non… Oh non, non, non… Le gouverneur me jauge, faussement souriant, de la folie dans le regard. Derrière, je perçois les râles étouffés de mon acolyte, il doit surement se débattre. Je tourne la tête vers une foule silencieuse et calme.

**«** _On attendait plus que vous, ha ha !_ **»** lâche le lâche aux yeux verts en riant.

**_Pauvre fou va._**

Entre l'homme en costard et la foule, une ligne de militaires armés. Il y a des cameras de-ci de-là, probablement une diffusion à la télé en ce moment-même. Ma mort sera filmée. Je serai une bête de foire jusqu'au bout. Toujours les cris plaintifs de Cyprien juste derrière moi, et les rires moqueurs des militaires. Je porte mon regard en haut des bâtiments qui entoure la Place. Ce sont en général des établissements qui appartiennent à la "Justice". Au sommet d'un d'entre eux, j'aperçois étrangement une silhouette armée, elle aussi. Pourtant, elle ne porte pas de motif militaire et paraît féminine. Bientôt, en apparaît une seconde, un peu plus grande. Leur regard est dirigé vers nous. Je cherche en haut de chaque bâtiment jusqu'à découvrir tout un escadron. Je regarde mes geôliers qui n'ont pas le même point de vue que moi, et qui ne semblent pas être au courant de ce qui se prépare. Allait-on m'aider ? Décidément, chacun rend sa propre justice par ici. On me saisit, une énième fois, m'approchant d'une guillotine. A ce moment, j'entends un écho faible :

**«** _Pour Internet !_ **»**

Une ou deux secondes s'écoulent avant que tous reprennent en cœur.

**«** _Pour Internet !_ **»**

Et voilà la foule entière, je crois, qui fonce sur l'estrade. Certains chutent, certains meurent sous les balles de l'armée tandis que le gouverneur hurle à pleins poumons :

**«** _Tirs à volonters !_ **»**

A nouveau, on s'empare de moi. Mais j'entends Cyprien se débattre, encore et encore, poussant des cris nerveux et désespéré. Empli d'espoir, je m'y mets aussi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais notre manque de coopération parvient à ralentir l'avancée vers le camion. Non, on ne se repliera pas. Cette foule déchaînée, excitée, énervée ne me veut pas de mal. Je le sais, je le sens. Ils n'en ont pas après moi, ils me protégeront. Des balles sifflent tout prêt de moi si bien que les deux hommes chargé de moi se retrouvent à terre. Cyprien, toujours prisonnier d'un de ses deux geôliers, envoie son pied visité l'entre-jambe de l'homme qui pousse un cri strident. La seconde qui suit, il est neutralisé. Mon ami et moi échangeons un regard inquiet, ou même interrogateur, je ne sais plus.

Une jeune fille armée jusqu'aux dents saisit la main de mon compère qui s'accroche à son tour à moi. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils s'échangent mais visiblement, elle est de notre côté. La foule, pourtant en plein assaut, s'efforce de s'écarter à notre passage. Je ne sais que dire, je ne sais que faire. Mes yeux, empli à la fois de gratitude et de peur, scrutent nos sauveurs. Bientôt, nous quittons ce fouillis de cris et de bruits et nous enfonçons dans la ville. Je parviens à me détendre malgré les pleurs sourds d'une mère, derrière. Je ne comprends toujours pas, je ne comprends vraiment plus. On enchaîne rue sur rue, toujours fermement accroché à Cyprien, ni lui ni moi n'osons une question. Soudain, un militaire débarque en hurlant :

**«** _Ils sont là !_ **»**

Il brandit son fusil et tire une première balle, qui vient se loger dans l'épaule de notre guide. Elle laisse échapper une plainte mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Je me contente de ne pas ralentir le petit groupe mais une douleur profonde, brûlante, s'empare de mon mollet. Par réflex je lâche Cyprien et m'écroule au sol, la jambe dans les bras. Mon ami à lunettes s'arrête, tirant sur le bras de notre sauveuse. Cette dernière me lance un regard avant de s'approcher, surveillant de près les ennemis. On me relève et repart, je boite mais je ne veux pas être un boulet pour eux, je m'efforce de courir. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher, l'adrénaline est à son comble et à tout moment, j'ai le sentiment d'exploser. Ma jambe me lance mais je n'ai pas le temps d'être faible.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une barrière de jeunes adultes armés barrent la route aux militaires, échangeant de nombreux coups de feu. Les balles sifflent, et nous dépassons la barrière humaine. Un autre jeune homme armé prend le relais, accompagné d'un adulte. Ils nous emmènent tant bien que mal dans un appartement, à l'abri des regards curieux. Je souffle un grand coup, m'étalant au sol. Entre temps, j'ai encaissé un impact dans l'épaule que j'ai à peine ressenti. Mais maintenant ces deux plaies me brûlent et me font horriblement souffrir. J'ai la gorge sèche et je suis amaigri comme jamais. Mon compère s'en est mieux sorti que moi, il n'a reçu aucune balle. Mon sang a tâché mon t-shirt déjà sale et coule le long de mon mollet blessé. Je grimace sous l'effet de la douleur. A peine rentré qu'on m'allongeait déjà sur un canapé miteux et l'homme le plus âgé revient avec une valise de secours en ajoutant que ça allait piquer. Mais ça ne sert à rien, déjà, mes muscles se décontractent et tout ce qui se passe autour de moi m'échappe. Je ressens simplement les deux mains de Cyprien qui se posent sur ma poitrine. Son cri endeuillé ne parvient qu'à moitié à mon cerveau déjà trop fatigué.

**«** _Non Norman, pas après ç…_ **»**

De tout ça, je n'ai compris qu'une chose : ce n'est que le début de la fin du règne de Decaville.

* * *

**«** _Hé ho ? Jérôme ?! C'est Alexis !_

\- _Bah voilà, on a fait tout ça pour de la merde. Il est même pas là ton pote._

\- _Antoine, t'es lourd là._ **»**

Un énième caillou vient heurter la vitre de la maison. Ces deux minutes passent comme deux heures, enfin plutôt deux jours. Oui, deux jours de marche nous séparent désormais de cette ville horrible. Deux jours pour rien, puisque ce fameux Jérôme ne donne aucun signe de vie. C'est du foutage de gueule ou… ?

**«** _Euh… Vous avez entendu ?_

\- _Quoi encore, putain ?_, dis-je.

\- _Dans les buissons._

\- _Moi j'aurai dit derrière la maison mais…_ **»**

Et voilà, ils hallucinent maintenant. On devient tous fous, oh bah bravo Alexis, bravo, quel génie. Voilà que Bruce et Doc Seven s'imaginent des trucs maintenant.

**«** _Jérôme ?_ **»** lâche l'ancien présentateur du Point Culture en constatant qu'en effet, les buissons remuent un peu.

_**Ok, ok. J'avoue, je me suis emporté, après tout, il y a peut-être bien quelque chose dans ces buissons de merde.**_

**«** _Alexis ? Antoine ? Bruce ? OH PUTAIN VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT FLIPPER BANDE D'ABRUTIS_ **»** hurle soudain Frédéric, sortant des fourrés comme si de rien n'était.

L'homme prend sans ménagement Alexis dans ses bras et bientôt je perçois la voix de Seb, qui, à son tour, sort derrière la maison, tout sourire, accompagné d'un homme plus fin et plus grand, probablement le Jérôme en question.

S'en suit retrouvailles émotives et bière au sein de la grange, qui est énorme au passage. J'apprends alors que le Joueur du Grenier s'est fait libérer par d'anciens abonnés alors qu'ils étaient sur les Dalles de la Faim. Ils avaient ensuite errés une bonne semaine aux alentours de la ville jusqu'à tomber sur un homme en tracteur qui les avait reconnu immédiatement. Oh, finalement, la team Internet ne faisait que s'agrandir. Prochain objectif : se séparer et aller aux frontières et par delà le pays tout entier pour former le reste du FFI.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Mathieu, Bob, François et Kriss, probablement toujours derrière les barreaux. Ou bien déjà morts. Je crois que, finalement, je préférerai ne pas savoir…

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour moi !**

**Fraise.**

**Produit, le yaourt.**


	13. Chap 12 : Folie, patates et complot

**Disclamer :** Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre sont Martin Decaville, Fanny et les militaires. Les autres sont de réelles personnes qui ne sont aucunement responsable de la whathefuckitude de cette fiction et je m'engage à supprimer à leur demande.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Romana :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu vas continuer à la lire et à l'apprécier ! Tu avais hâte de lire la suite ? Alors la voici ! Bonne lecture ! :p

**Pancak :** Salut ! Waw, thanks ça me réchauffe le heart de read ta review ! (moi aussi je suis adepte xdd mort de lol des barres de rire hihihahahoho) Oulah alors moi qui suis inculte, je ne connais que Huger Games et autat préciser que c'est grâce au film -lé livr ? c koa ssa ?- mais je te rassure, je suis en voie de guérison. D'ailleurs tu m'as décidé à les lire. Un jour. Enfin. Peut-être. /PAN/ Oui j'ai passé le cap de la 3e mais personnellement on ne lisait pas du tout ça et on se contentait de livre connus style "Les Misérables" de Hugo, "On ne badie pas avec l'amour" de Musset ou encore "Anntigone" d'Aouilh etc... Enfinn bref, je suis heureuse que tu aimes la fiction et je t'en ressers, cadeau ! Bonne lecture ! :D

**De retour de vacances (un peu en avance d'ailleurs), je vous présente le chapitre 12 (déjà ?) ! Pour résumer mes vacances et l'avancement de la fiction : rien. :') En vérité le chapitre 13 me bute et je réalise qu'il existe des tas de possibilités pour la suite que j'aimerai toutes explorer ce qui impossible à moins de faire de cette fiction un brouillon incohérent. En somme j'hésite énormément, ce qui risque de ralentir un peu la sortie du chapitre 13 (comme si ça allait changer de d'habitude lol xptdr). Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas pour causer, ma foi, bonne lecture à vous ! ^^**

* * *

Les épis de blé fouettent mes mollets régulièrement tandis que mon souffle s'adapte à notre rythme de marche. Cela doit faire seulement quelques heures que nous nous sommes dispersés. Pourtant, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir abandonné mes compagnons depuis des mois déjà. Derrière moi, j'entends Bruce se plaindre du soleil qui nous frappe et de me reprocher, plutôt subtilement, d'avoir choisi cet itinéraire.

**«** _Pourtant, c'est le plus rapide, Bruce._

\- _Si j'étais un pigeon, je te dirais que oui. Mais je ne pense pas être un pigeon, et c'est le chemin le plus chiant !_ **»**

Je lâche un rire nerveux, histoire de dissimuler mes remords. Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû y penser. Bruce est plus vieux et moins endurant que moi. Mais, en dépit du physique, il a le mental. Je me retourne vers mon binôme, qui sourit malgré son short encrassé, ses mains sales, la sueur qui lui dégouline sur le front et son souffle qui reflète clairement l'épuisement. Il doit penser que je le nargue, à poursuivre à reculons. Mais loin de moi cette idée, en fait, je l'admire plus qu'autre chose. Il a perdu la quasi-totalité de sa famille sous les canons militaires lorsque son village s'est rebellé. Pourtant, il a cette aptitude incroyable de faire croire aux gens qui l'entourent qu'il va bien. Sur le plan physique comme sur le plan psychologique. Il relève la tête, surement lassé que je le regarde ainsi. Je lui souris amicalement et me retourne enfin. Bientôt, nous atteindrons l'orée d'un petit bois. Et dans encore une bonne paire de kilomètres, nous serons tout proches de la frontière belge. Disons encore deux à quatre jours de marche. Il me tarde de voir à quoi tout cela ressemble. Des tas de questions, dont les réponses sont pourtant si décisives, se posent : Pourrons-nous nous échapper ? Nous écoutera-t-on, de l'autre côté ? Aurons-nous seulement la chance d'atteindre la frontière avant de se faire tirer dessus ?

**«** _Hey, Doc Seven, t'es en panne ou quoi ?_ **»**

Échappant à mes pensées, je découvre que mon acolyte m'a doublé et qu'il m'attend, quelques mètres plus loin, tout transpirant et toujours souriant.

**«** _J'arrive Speedy Gonzales._ **»**

* * *

Voilà maintenant douze heures que nous nous sommes séparés. J'espère que les autres vont bien. Pas seulement ceux que nous venons de quitter, mais aussi nos amis toujours prisonniers. Fanta, toujours posté à ma droite, avance à ma vitesse. Nous ne devrions pas faire équipe tous les deux. Lui, il devrait être avec Bob, et moi, avec Mathieu. Sans doute pense-t-il pareil puisqu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis notre départ -à savoir durant douze heures. Pourtant, il n'a l'air ni en colère, ni désolé, ni même triste. Peut-être est-ce moi, qui ai l'air triste ? Notre binôme n'a pas la plus périlleuse, ni même la plus importante des missions. Non, Alexis a bien compris que cette équipe-là n'était pas l'une des plus complémentaires. Contrairement à Bruce et Doc Seven, ou même Fred et Seb, nous ne nous dirigions pas vers les frontières belges et suisses. Notre maigre rôle dans ce plan ingénieux, quoi que fragile, consistait à passer dans les villages et les villes où étaient censés vivre les collègues de YouTube qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il s'agissait généralement de petites chaînes, du moins comparée à la mienne, mais dont les créateurs étaient bons et pas du genre à se laisser faire. Aussi fallait-il qu'un d'entre nous -de tous les anciens youtubers regroupés à la ferme il y a peu- ai donné son nom et son adresse, ou au moins le village ou la ville dont il était question. C'est donc comme ça qu'on avait été lâché en pleine cambrousse, en quête d'alliés.

* * *

Un énième sauvetage. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit du Fossoyeur de Films. Je ne vous explique même pas la tête qu'il a faite quand je lui ai tendu son arme. Les yeux ronds ont bien vite été remplacés par un regard qui en disait long sur sa détermination. Et toujours ces idiots de militaires qui ne savent pas procéder, ce Decaville tout rouge de colère, et cette foule qui finit par fuir, tout en clamant sa joie. Cette fois-ci, pas de blessés dans notre camp, probablement un exploit. Perdu dans le vague, notre tout nouveau protégé, probablement dans un état de choc, ne peut décrocher sa nouvelle arme des yeux. Plus loin dans l'appartement censé être abandonné, Cyprien observe silencieusement celui qui sera désormais son binôme. Les ordres d'Alexis étaient clairs ce matin. On ne leur envoie personne seul, que des binômes ou bien des groupes de trois. Le jeune homme aux lunettes aurait dû voyager avec Norman. Mais les choses ont changé lorsque ce dernier est mort, il y a de cela deux jours.

**«** _Euh… François, c'est ça ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?_ **»**

L'intéressé relève -enfin- la tête, quittant son fusil du regard pour poser ce dernier sur moi. Un sourire reconnaissant collé aux lèvres, il me fait un petit non de la tête. Moi qui voulait les envoyer dès aujourd'hui, on attendra demain, histoire qu'il se remette de sa libération _in extremis_.

* * *

Son règne était dérangé, saccagé. Mais ça, Martin Decaville le savait déjà. Et ça n'entravait aucunement son plan initial. Ça allait même le peaufiner. Beaucoup de personnes -trop- le pensaient bête, débile, stupide et je vous passe les mots plus crus. Mais, enfin… Cela appartient à la nature humaine, désormais. Les méchants sont idiots et les gentils sont honnêtes, ça s'arrête là. L'histoire est déjà écrite. Haha. Martin avait toujours été fasciné par ce genre de facette sourde et invisible que seule l'expérience faisait ressortir. Que les simplets ne voyaient pas. Pfff. Les simplets sont ceux qui se contentent de ce qu'on leur sert, qui ne pensent pas par eux-mêmes, qui abandonnent quand la réponse à leur question n'est pas envoyée par La Poste. A propos de poste, son rendez-vous concernant la surveillance des courriers ne tarderait plus. C'était un peu naïf, en soi, d'espérer que les fameux résistants communiquent par lettres et surtout qu'ils passent par une entreprise pour cela. Mais il ne devait plus leur laisser d'occasion comme tout récemment. Fini les cadeaux. Il leur avait déjà permis de récupérer deux de leurs chers amis. Deux ? Mais, Antoine, Cyprien et François, ça fait trois. Naïve naïveté. Idiot, lui ? Était-ce encore lui, l'idiot, lorsque ces imbéciles de paysans avaient ramenés trois de leur confrère de la même façon, sans jamais se demander pourquoi leur gouverneur répétait sans cesse la même erreur ? Comme s'il pouvait prendre tout un pays et se laisser avoir trois fois de suite. Haha ! Sa taupe avait reçu des ordres, des promesses, des menaces. Elle avait longuement hésité. Puis accepté. L'homme aux yeux vert intense n'avait pas besoin de sa loyauté, ni même d'avoir confiance en lui, son espion n'était qu'un appât et s'il mourrait, il fallait juste espérer que ce ne serait pas trop vite. Après tout, une fois mort, la puce insérée dans son bras, sans même qu'il le sache, ne serait plus d'une grande utilité. Tout ce qu'il attendait de ce premier félon, c'était de les amener jusqu'à ses amis. La mort était en option.

Martin tripota à son ordinateur afin de consulter le reste de sa journée. Encore quelques rendez-vous avant le plus important de tout le mois, un pays éventuellement allié. Aussi, fallait-il qu'il se rappelle de récompenser son chef des armés et ses hommes pour les jeux d'acteurs dont ils avaient fait preuve ces derniers temps. Mais, plus encore, il devait leur ordonner d'assassiner quelques habitants de-ci, de-là sans raison valable. Il prenait son rôle de gouverneur abruti très à cœur.

* * *

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette galère, déjà ? Ah oui, les cheveux, trop reconnaissables ! Fichue tignasse, tête de balai ! Et pourtant, pour rien au monde Antoine ne se serait séparé de ces étranges poils bruns censés vouloir détruire le monde. Le monde ? Déjà qu'un abruti en costard en chiait pour un si petit pays que la France, alors des cheveux contre le monde !

**«** _Victor ! Relève-toi, abruti !_ **»**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Le fameux InThePanda était là, dans la terre fertile et pourtant vierge du champ, assis -probablement après une chute vu l'état de ses genoux et ses mains. Et il levait bien haut, bien fier, son majeur tout en scandant des insultes toutes aussi salaces les unes que les autres. Bruce lui avait dit que Victor était pas un type mouton docile mais de là à hurler à un militaire armé que sa mère lui avait… Non. Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

**«** _Antoine, cours, je m'en charge !_ **»**

Et voilà que Fanta, qui était en tête à la base, filait à toute allure, se tordant la cheville de-ci, de-là dans les sillons du champ.

_**Un vrai champ de patates**_, songea le chevelu avant de se remettre à courir.

Et ben ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ? Non. Si Fanta lui avait demandé de continuer, c'est qu'il savait qu'il pouvait gérer. Il n'était pas de ces idiots qui veulent être des héros pour l'être. Non, il avait un cœur pur, un sixième sens infaillible, et plus encore, il était la sagesse incarnée. Sauf après quelques canettes de bière, où il devenait alors le strip-tease incarné. Mais ça, on n'en parlera pas. Enfin pas trop quoi…

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous lui et son menton vint allégrement se plonger dans la crasse. Eurk. Il ravala un hoquet de surprise -ou de dégoût- avant de se relever. Une fois à nouveau sur ses deux jambes, il lança un regard derrière pour s'assurer que ses deux compagnons de route couraient. Mais ce qu'il aperçut était à la hauteur de sa déception : Fanta gambadant telle une biche vers lui tandis que Victor fonçait sur un mec tout en noir armé d'un fusil. L'homme aux cheveux comparables à ceux du Boss final des Internets tenait dans sa main quelque chose de rond, assez difforme et jaune.

_**Nan… Il ne va quand même pas…**_

**«** _Tiens bouffe la Sainte Patate, connard !_ **»**

Si si. InThePanda venait de jeter une pauvre pomme de terre en plein dans la face d'un mec qui pouvait le tuer d'une pression de l'index.

**«** _Mais qu'il est con…_, murmura Antoine bien qu'un léger sourire trônait sur ses lèvres.

\- _Bah pas tant que ça en fait._ **»**

Fanta se baissa, creusa un peu la terre et en extirpa une pomme de terre. Après un clin d'œil à l'ancien présentateur de What The Cut ?!, qui était bouche-bée, il envoya le féculent sur un second militaire. Ce dernier avait l'air presque plus surpris qu'Antoine. Puis les cinq ou six hommes en motif kaki éclatèrent de rire. Victor, décidément de moins en moins facile, s'arma à nouveau et, alors qu'il riait à en mourir, enfonça sa petite, mais dangereuse, patate tout droit au fond de la gorge d'un militaire. Ce dernier, même de là où se tenaient Antoine et Fanta, devint rouge pivoine et s'agita, envoyant ses bras tel un pantin qu'on secoue avant de chuter, inerte.

**«** _C'est drôle, hein ?_ **»**

La voix du héros d'Unknows Movies résonna telle une accusation. Il se tourna vers un autre militaire, une autre pomme de terre en main.

**«** _Cassez-vous !_ **»**

Puis il envoya sa maigre arme dans le ventre de son assaillant qui tressaillit, sous le choc.

Le regard de Fanta croisa celui d'Antoine : soit ils se cassaient et le laisser mourir dans sa folie, ou bien ils agissaient aussi follement que lui. Sans un bruit, les trois hommes restant encerclèrent le binôme tandis que le dernier faisait face à Victor. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, enfin si : la purée ou la mort.

* * *

Cyprien se colla un peu plus au mur alors que les hommes de mains de Decaville gravissaient les escaliers. Une fois sur le palier, leur voix rauques résonnaient comme le grondement de l'orage qui s'annonçait.

**«** _C'est censé être vide à cet étage, grimpons._

\- _Tu connais la différence entre censé et être ? Si on trouve des résistants, on sera richement récompensés !_

\- _On trouverait plutôt des clodos, aller viens, on bouge._ **»**

S'en suivit une plainte déçue et le bruit des chaussures renforcées contre les marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Cyprien lança un regard interrogateur vers Fanny.

**«** _Il n'y a personne de chez nous en haut, mais ce sont des gens bien quand même_ **»** murmura-t-elle alors.

Deux coups de feu, un cri féminin, des rires carnassiers, un viol, une balle, des rires satisfaits. Voilà ce que comprit l'ancien podcaster, bien qu'il ait préféré être sourd à ce moment.

* * *

Il leur avait craché au visage, tous, un par un. Victor était mené par une rage qui se muait progressivement en folie. Mais il s'en foutait, pour être poli. Ils lui avaient pris sa copine, ses amis. Jamais il n'oublierait le regard vitreux de celle qu'il aimait, la tête explosée de ce qui semblait être son meilleur ami, son appartement ensanglanté, repeint de rouge. Ça et là, les corps de ses amis d'enfance, ou ce qu'il en restait. Il était juste parti pissé dehors, bordel. Le bordel, c'est l'image qu'on pouvait se faire de son esprit. Lui qui aimait que tout soit bien fait, bien rangé, lui qui détestait les imprévus. Pfff… Ils avaient bâclé leurs mises à mort, ils avaient violé. Tout, ils avaient tout violé. Son appartement, sa copine, ses amies, son intimité, son semblant de sécurité, son équilibre mental. A l'instant même où ses pieds s'étaient posés dans la flaque pourpre qui entourait le chien de son meilleur ami, il avait complètement dérapé. Il avait basculé de l'autre côté, comme avant, avant elle. Martin Decaville n'avait même pas idée de la machine de guerre qu'il venait d'enclencher en saccageant tout ce pourquoi Victor était redevenu un type bien, un type équilibré, comme disait le psy. Le psy que Victor a étranglé de ses propres mains la veille de l'«accident». Il en était encore à se demander comment Fanta et Antoine l'avait trouvé, ivre mort, dans la décharge. Eux, ils étaient bons, il ne leur ferait rien. Tant qu'ils ne se mettraient pas en travers de sa vengeance, de sa folie. Tant qu'ils respectaient qu'il soit complètement taré, il les protégerait comme des nourrissons.

Sa montre, qui avait remplacé son bracelet TV grâce à Antoine, affichait 21h28. Cela faisait donc cinq heures, treize minutes et quarante trois, quarante quatre, quarante cinq, quarante six, … secondes qu'ils se remettaient de leur péripétie. En y repensant, c'est un miracle qu'ils s'en soient tirés vivants. Cinq mecs avec des flingues contre trois avec des patates et c'est le second groupe qui remportait… Le monde partait vraiment, mais alors vraiment en couille.

Un sourire amusé s'incrusta sur ses traits faciales tandis que le grand InThePanda se remémorait la scène. En particulier le final, lorsqu'Antoine avait déterré une pomme de terre aussi grosse que sa tête, mais genre, sans exagérer quoi, et qu'en la levant au dessus de son crâne, il avait murmuré qu'il s'agissait de la Sainte-Patate en rigolant. Puis l'énorme féculent en avait fini du dernier homme. Le pire, c'est que de là où était Victor, on aurait juré qu'un halo lumineux avait, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, entouré La Pomme de Terre. La Sainte Patate existait-elle vraiment ? La question se posait, vu la taille du truc… (Et on parle bien d'une pomme de terre, hein !) Et si une force mystérieuse veillait sur eux, quelque part, là haut ?

Les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, il cherchait l'espoir… ou la lucidité, qui sait ?

* * *

**Voilà pour l'instant ! Bon, autant vous dire que pour le chapitre 13, rien n'est prévu à l'avance. (alors qu'au chapitre précédent j'annonçais fièrement une organisation soudaine pour les chapitres hum hum) Pour ce qui concerne mes hésitations, en fait je peux pas vraiment vous en parler sans vous spoil -peut-être lel. Je vous rassure, l'épicness totale approche à petit pas. Bah oui, ce serait trop bête de pas profiter encore un peu ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review, ça fait plaisir et je vous répondrai, et o parlera tout ça, tout ça ! Aller, à plus et cœur sur vos cornes de licornes !**

**Produit**


End file.
